Fértil
by Pupi-Manpupi
Summary: Bella descubre una posibilidad de que Edward sea fértil de una forma que ella estuvo esperando durante mucho tiempo. No, no está embarazada... todavía. POSTERGADA INDEFINIDAMENTE
1. Razonamientos

**Disclaimer:** todo de Stephenie Meyer.

**Fértil**

**1. Razonamientos**

Me desperté en mitad de la noche. No sabía bien porqué y por esa misma razón mantuve mis ojos cerrados sin cambiar mi ritmo de respiración, no quería que Edward se moviera al percatarse de que me había despertado. Recordé vagamente que estaba en la casa de mi próximamente familia política, Charlie había ido a pasar la noche en La Push por no sé que asunto y no quería que estuviera sola, aunque yo sabía muy bien que ese no iba a ser el caso.

Al terminar mis divagaciones de porqué no estaba en mi cama, comencé a sentir un leve movimiento en la de Edward, osea, en la que me encontraba tumbada en ese momento. Seguro que por eso me había despertado. Abrí ligeramente un ojo para encontrarme con algo que no me hubiera imaginado ni en mis mejores sueños. Mi prometido estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y muy concentrado en mover la mano que se encontraba debajo de la tela de sus pantalones. Ahora ya sabía porqué no había recibido un mínimo de atención en todo el tiempo que había estado despierta (obviamente, por mucho que intente controlar la respiración u otras cosas, parece que los vampiros son muy sensitivos…).

Me arrodillé en la cama y agarré su brazo en movimiento, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran rápidamente en un gesto de sorpresa, reemplazada rápidamente por vergüenza al darse cuenta de la situación. Juraría que si fuera posible, había visto sus mejillas volverse coloradas. Trató de sacar la mano del lugar donde la tenía en un desesperado intento de hacerme creer que no estaba haciendo nada y no pude reprimir una sonrisa al ver sus ojos dorados abiertos a más no poder y su boca abrirse y cerrarse tratando de explicar algo que no podía.

Subí suavemente sobre sus piernas y lo besé dulcemente con la intención de que se tranquilizara. Deslicé la mano que tenía sobre su brazo hasta entrelazarla con la suya y las guíe suavemente bajo sus pantalones. Edward dio un pequeño saltito cuando las dos manos se afirmaron alrededor de su miembro y se empezaron a mover a un ritmo lento. Me reí interiormente ante la idea de que no puso mucha resistencia como había impuesto antes con sus límites, seguro ya haría lío cuando "recuperara la razón". Sabía que lo que tendría que sentir en ese momento sería calentura, o que se yo, se supone que al ver ese espectáculo una tendría que sentirse excitada o algo por el estilo, hablando desde mi poca experiencia. Pero el sentimiento que más me infundaba era una inmensa ternura, y es que verlo con los ojos cerrados y emitiendo pequeños jadeos con lo que seguro era su primera experiencia sexual con otra persona (y obviamente la única, ¡yo!), simplemente era… dulce.

Me sorprendí a mi misma pensando (mientras seguía embelesada viendo como se mordía el labio inferior y respiraba agitadamente aunque no tuviera necesidad de hacerlo…) que la piel bajo mi mano era suavecita… y caliente, ¿No se suponía que los vampiros no tenían sangre? ¿Entonces como era que se le podía parar? Según lo que me acordaba de mis pocas clases de Educación Sexual, las erecciones eran causadas porque mayoría de la sangre del cuerpo se iba hacia el pene, lo que causaba la dureza y la temperatura alta. La única solución posible era que estuviera loca, pero sabía perfectamente, aunque yo misma no quisiera entrar en detalles, que las otras tres parejas de la casa también mantenían relaciones sexuales. Ahora la pregunta ¿Cómo?

Mis extraños pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido más lindo que escuche en mi vida: - Ahhh…- sí, Edward había terminado. En sus pantalones, en mi mano. Con curiosidad saqué la mano de donde estaba (sin dejar de ver como el amor de mi vida trataba de volver a su respiración normal, sin el valor de abrir los ojos de pura vergüenza… no lo culpaba.) y me la acerqué a la cara, primero para inspeccionar esa sustancia que nunca había visto en mi vida (¡sí! ¡virgen y con honores!) y segundo, siguiendo con mi anterior razonamiento, deliberando si eso de verdad sería semen.

Mi ángel abrió los ojos con una mirada que nunca le había visto en la vida (y no todos los días lo ayudaba a masturbarse tampoco…).

-Yo… y-yo… perdón, digo… no quise… yo…- lo miré como si estuviera alucinando. ¿De qué se estaba disculpando? Si iba a ser que se sentía culpable de mancharme la mano, era capaz.

-No hay porqué pedir perdón, Edward, lo hice porque quise.- y pensándolo bien, añadí.- Aparte, auque sea a medias, es algo que yo te vengo pidiendo hace tiempo, me extraña que no hayas controlado tus límites como un loco esta vez.-

Me miró avergonzado y movió sus labios emitiendo un sonido tan suave que por poco ni lo escucho.- Gracias… es que yo no quise… despertarte… ni ponerte en ésta posición,… aparte es una falta de respeto para…-

Claro, cómo no me lo había imaginado antes, Edward nació en el siglo pasado (literalmente.) y su concepto de "faltas de respeto" distan mucho de lo que son ahora.

-Shh… ya te perdoné ¿si?, aunque no haya nada que perdonar. Te amo.- Me incliné sobre él y le di un suave beso en los labios que correspondió un tanto tímido.

-Yo más.- respondió él, tumbándome de vuelta en mi lado de la cama.- Pero ahora es mejor que duermas un poco más.- y comenzó a tararear mi nana haciendo que mis ojos se vayan cerrando. Quise acomodarme poniendo mi mano bajo la cabeza en mi usual posición, cuando lo sentí devuelta. Mi mano estaba pegajosa ¿Cómo fue que me olvide? Abrí los ojos y levanté mi cuerpo con un codo.

-¿Los vampiros son fértiles?- Edward me miró como si me hubiera salido una segunda cara, pero al instante su expresión cambió a una tristeza profunda cuando me contestó.

-Bella, los vampiros no podemos tener hijos, capaz, lo mejor para vos sea…-

-¡No, no, no! No me estás entendiendo. Yo quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad con vos y con nadie más que vos. No me importa lo que tenga que sacrificar para eso,… solo me dio curiosidad, porque…- me detuve al instante, seguro mi planteamiento era totalmente ridículo, seguro había una explicación, porque vamos, había tres parejas de vampiros en la casa y en ningún momento escuche hablar de un embarazo; a pesar de que era el deseo más profundo de Rosalie y no tan profundo, pero deseo al fin de las otras dos integrantes femeninas.

-¿Si?- Obviamente, a Edward jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza reírse de mis planteamientos estúpidos, no sin escucharlos primero al menos.

-Nada, solo fue una idea sin fundamentos.- Pero ¡Oh! Sí tenía fundamentos, que suerte que era la única persona a la que mi prometido no podía leerle la mente.

-Vamos, seguro no es tan ridícula.- Bien, esa sonrisa irónica e insoportable tan hermosa que ponía cuando se reía de mi volvió a aparecer en su perfecta cara. Y la fácil tarea de imponerle mi cuestionamiento pasó por mi cabeza como una salvación.

Levanté mi mano manchada con semen al frente de sus ojos y pregunté sencillamente: -¿Qué explicación biológica le das a esto?-

Edward se quedó mirando mi mano (un poco avergonzado, no se puede omitir.) y abrió la boca para responder algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente al pensar, supongo yo, en la contra de su explicación.

-No sé- Respondió al fin, haciéndome feliz.- Pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea fértil.- Y haciendo que me caiga de mi pedestal de felicidad al segundo.

-¿Porqué no le preguntamos a Carlisle?- Sugerí con esperanza.

-Si eso te saca las ilusiones, vamos.- Me respondió levantándome y llevándonos primero al baño. Estábamos pegajosos.

* * *

Éste es mi primer fic... bueno, el primero que publico... solo quería explicar que no tengo idea de cómo se hacen las cosas, así que si tardo un montón en seguirlo es porque nunca encontré el botón de new chapter... :D gracias por leer!


	2. Cuestionamiento familiar

**Disclaimer:** todo de Stephenie Meyer.

**Fértil**

**2. Cuestionamiento familiar**

Acabo de salir del baño donde lavé todo el resto de la presencia de Edward de mi mano, hablando simbólicamente, claro. No pasaron ni dos segundos que el susodicho ya estaba al lado mío, limpito y extendiendo sus manos para cargarme hasta la planta baja donde se supone estaría Carlisle. Ya no sabía si era tan buena idea esto de ir a preguntarle cosas…

-Puedo bajar sola, gracias.- dije un poco más cortante de lo que quería, empezando a caminar.

-Sí, pero es más fácil cargarte que evitar que te caigas.-respondió mi amado con su sonrisa particular, ganándose una mirada gélida de mi parte.

Llegamos al living donde estaban Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet, sentados en la alfombra, jugando un juego de mesa (valga la redundancia.) con Alice sobre las piernas del primero. De vez en cuando se veía que la última levantaba la cabeza para dictarle algo a su esposo, pero era callada rápidamente con una que otra palabra que yo no terminaba de escuchar.

Todos se dieron vuelta cuando alcancé el último escalón, como si hubieran estado esperando a que llegara, como si hubieran estado escuchando mi conversación con Edward. Y la verdad me calló encima como un vaso de agua fría. Vampiros. Sensitivos. Sentido de audición súper-híper-desarrollado. No privacidad. Vergüenza absoluta. Calor en mis mejillas.

-Emm… hola.-sentí como Edward me agarraba la mano en señal de apoyo, aunque podía imaginar que él estaba igual de avergonzado que yo. Iba a tener que acostumbrarme a vivir en una familia sin secretos.

Vi como Carlisle y Esme aparecían por la sala contigua comentando algo que, como siempre, no alcancé a escuchar. Mi futuro padre levantó la mirada y me sonrió, avanzando hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala. Esme lo imitó, al igual que nosotros.

-Deduzco que tienes algo importante que preguntarme, Bella.- rompió el silencio mi "suegro". Mis mejillas enrojecieron más de lo que ya estaban y respiré profundo, juntando valor.

-Bueno, en realidad… yo…-acomodé mis ideas (que se habían ido corriendo cuando entré a la sala) e intenté empezar de nuevo.- Supongo que ya toda la familia sabe lo que acaba de pasar. -mi voz se había ido suavizando a la medida que hablaba hasta que casi no se escuchó más, no sabía si agradecer o maldecir que mi nueva familia oiría lo que dijera sin importar el tono que usara. Clavé la mirada en el suelo y una ola de auto-confianza, seguridad y "desvergüenza" (si es que esa palabra existe…) se apoderó de mí. Tomé nota mentalmente de agradecerle a Jasper más tarde. Levanté la vista del suelo y seguí.- y solo me preguntaba cómo es posible que Edward pueda seguir… emm… produciendo semen.- vi por el rabillo del ojo que Alice y Rosalie sonrieron dulcemente, como si estuvieran orgullosas de que lo hubiera podido decir en voz alta.

-Es una pregunta inteligente, Bella. Tengo que admitir que en los casi 400 años que llevo de existencia, nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de ser fértiles. Para comenzar con el tema, debería explicarte una teoría que vengo elaborando desde hace mucho con respecto a tu pregunta anterior y unas cosas más.- Carlisle paró su explicación para darnos tiempo a que entendiéramos lo que acababa de explicar y comenzó de nuevo.-Primero quiero aclarar unas cosas. Ya sé que esta charla en familia es poco común, pero traten de ser totalmente honestos en lo que les ha pasado o las preguntas que tienen así podemos hacer esto más llevadero, y hasta podamos sacarle provecho en forma de niño.- su afirmación me tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Parecía estar muy convencido con su nueva teoría, que al parecer, coincidía con mis sospechas. Nos sonrió a Edward y a mí y añadió en forma de broma.- Obviamente, no creo que puedan guardar por mucho tiempo un pensamiento… ya sabemos que no hay secretos en nuestra familia.- Edward sonrió.

- Para contarles bien mi teoría tenemos que poner en claro una cosa ¿Todos en ésta familia consiguieron el mismo resultado que Edward en las dos o tres primeras veces que mantuvieron relaciones con su pareja?- el tono de Carlisle fue tranquilo, como si hubiera estado hablando del clima. Supongo que su profesión influirá en su conducta, uno nunca sabe con qué tipo de enfermedades y pacientes se encuentra siendo médico. Un ligero "sí" y tres asentimientos vinieron desde los cuatro vampiros sentados en la alfombra.- Entonces, podemos deducir también, que la primera vez que tuvieron ganas de llorar, lloraron, hasta que se les acabaron las lágrimas literalmente.-un asentimiento general rodeo toda la sala. Bien, no me lo esperaba. ¿Qué era lo que estaba tratando de decir Carlisle? Me miró directamente y completó.- Bella, Edward no sigue produciendo semen, simplemente es el que tiene de "reserva".-

-También deberíamos avisarte que eso pasa con todas las sustancias que estaban dentro del cuerpo antes de convertirte.- añadió Emmet con una sonrisa burlona. Cabe destacar que no le presté mucha atención. La nueva información se arremolinaba en mi cabeza generando un montón de nuevas preguntas. Si el semen de Edward era el que le quedaba de su vida de humano, entonces ¿Cuánto le quedaría? ¿Todavía serviría? ¿Sería posible que de verdad mi no vida con el amor de mi existencia sea completamente completa con hijos incluidos? Y la última pero no menos importante ¿Qué tan inocente podía llegar a ser mi prometido? Si todavía le quedaban "reservas" de hace 107 años, entonces yo de verdad era su primera experiencia sexual. Me sentí feliz de repente y descarté la idea de que Jasper tuviera algo que ver esta vez.

Me di vuelta y miré a mi vampiro favorito. Obviamente él supo todo antes que yo y no parecía sorprendido en absoluto. Sólo un poco avergonzado, seguramente escuchando los pensamientos de todos sobre su poca experiencia sexual. Apreté un poco mi mano con la de él y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Podía asegurar que ahora la pregunta más importante rondaba en la cabeza de todos. Rosalie tomó la palabra.

-Entonces, ¿Edward es fértil sí o no?- y la respuesta nos tomó por sorpresa a todos, excluyendo al mencionado, obviamente.

-No sé.-claro, la cara de perplejidad de todos hizo que Carlisle tratara de explicar porque había llegado a su "elaborada" conclusión.-Bueno chicos, hay que tener en cuenta un montón de variantes, para empezar, ésta sustancia estuvo durante mucho tiempo inactiva, aunque hay posibilidades de que todavía "funcione" si tomamos en cuenta que nuestro cuerpo es totalmente helado, lo que pudo haber contribuido a que el semen se congele o se mantenga "sin vencer(caducar)", por decirlo de alguna forma. Podemos hacer análisis para comprobar si Edward es fértil o no, pero eso conllevaría la posibilidad de que sus reservas se acaben. Otra posibilidad es extraer directamente para hacer los análisis y almacenar en caso de querer hacer una inseminación artificial.-

Las posibilidades que Carlisle estaba dando eran claras. Tenía tres opciones. Y Alice las dijo por mí.

-Entonces, las opciones son: Primero, lo intentan del modo tradicional, teniendo en cuenta que no podría funcionar porque el método en sí no es infalible, o porque Edward realmente no es fértil; si es así, tendríamos que hacer controles sobre la fecha en que lo harían.- que mi vida sexual esté siendo deliberada tan libremente por mi cuñada no era la situación más cómoda en la que me encontré los últimos años. Pero me di cuenta que iba a ser mi nueva vida. Ya era asunto de toda la familia. De repente supe cómo se debió haber sentido Edward cuando sus hermanos empezaron a opinar sobre si debía o no salir conmigo.- La segunda opción sería que Edward se haga los exámenes de fertilidad con Carlisle, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que nos quedemos sin reservas; no es la opción más inteligente.-

Me pareció a mí, o Alice acaba de decir "aunque nos quedemos". Parece que esto de opinar sobre la vida de los demás se le subió a la cabeza. Pensándolo bien, era una reacción comprensible, tanto de ella como del resto de la familia. Era la primera vez que tenían la oportunidad de tener un bebé. Todos los sueños y esperanzas de años sin probabilidad de concebir se vieron reflejados en mí y en ésta nueva posibilidad. Así fuera mío y de Edward, estoy segura de que cada uno de ellos lo sentiría como propio y así lo cuidaría como tal. No sé si realmente tenía la opción de negarme a tenerlo, todos estaban tan entusiasmados con la idea que les partiría el corazón (una forma de decir, obviamente.) ante la mención de una idea parecida.

-La tercera opción es la inseminación artificial.- continuó Esme con un extraño brillo en sus ojos dorados.- es la más viable, así podríamos comprobar la fertilidad de ambos y tenemos más probabilidades de que todo salga bien.-Como bien había supuesto antes, la decisión de tener o no un hijo no quedaba solamente en mí, quedaba en los sentimientos y sueños de toda la familia. Me siento presionada. Tampoco puedo pasar por alto la media insinuación de mi casi madre. Existe la posibilidad de que yo sea estéril, aunque no es lo más probable teniendo en cuenta que ni Reneé ni ninguna de mis abuelas habían tenido problemas en el embarazo y ¡Que sólo tengo 18 años!

-Realmente no creo que Bella tenga problemas de concepción.-comentó mi prometido sacando las mismas conclusiones que yo.

-No está de más asegurarse.-respondió Rosalie con una sonrisa grande como una casa. Efectivamente, nadie tomaba en cuenta mi opinión.

-Creo que tendríamos que darles un tiempo para que reflexionen. Después de todo, es su decisión.- fue la primera vez que Jasper habló, seguramente habrá sentido que estábamos muy presionados. Decidí regalarle algo grande cuando termine todo esto, ya me había ayudado dos veces.

Miré alrededor y pude notar la decepción en sus caras, habían bajado a la realidad. La única que seguía manteniendo su sonrisa deslumbrante era Alice, no entendía porqué, si después de todo no habíamos decidido nada todavía. Emmet llegó a una conclusión mucho más rápido que yo.

-Bueno, por lo menos, a ninguno de los dos se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de no tenerlo.- dijo mirando fijamente a su hermana psíquica.

Ella nos miró y ensanchó su sonrisa, devolviendo la alegría al ambiente familiar. Por lo menos el bebé iba a tener buenos tíos. Y abuelos.

* * *

Bueno, sé que son cortitos, pero hay que diferenciar las opciones de las opiniones de Bella no? gracias por los reviews :D me hicieron feliz, muy feliz :DDD. También gracias por ayudarme a encontrar "El Botón", lo necesitaba :P Y nada más, el otro cap ya está empezado así q no creo q tarde mucho en subirlo...


	3. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: **Todo de Stephenie Meyer.

**Fértil**

**3. Decisiones**

Estaba sentada nuevamente en la cama de Edward, eran las 5 de la mañana y yo todavía conservaba mi mirada perdida en algún lugar de la pared, pensando en todas las opciones que tenía.

Claro, para mí no eran solamente tres. Había muchas otras cosas que no me quería perder, o hacer, que no estaban dentro de las alternativas que la familia había dicho.

Edward volvió de la cocina trayendo mi vaso con agua. Como lo amaba. Por ahora me iba a dedicar a dormir, me estaba muriendo de sueño, y aunque estaba segura de que iba a soñar con bebés llorando, sexo controlado y familias posesivas, la expectativa de escoger una de todas las opciones a esta hora de la mañana era demasiado cansadora.

Me acosté y le pedí por favor a mi prometido que se quedara conmigo hasta que me levantara. Él empezó a cantar mi nana y me dormí. Estresada, pero feliz.

...

Me levanté sintiendo algo calentito en la cara. Y luz. Podría jurar que es sol. Pero es imposible, estamos en Forks. Me decidí a no abrir los ojos y seguir soñando que hoy era un día soleado, no iba a matar a nadie si lo hacía.

Di vuelta en la cama hasta que choqué con algo duro y frío. Claro, mi prometido estaba acostado conmigo, pasé un brazo por su torso y apoye la cabeza en su pecho mientras enredaba una de mis piernas con las suyas. Podría seguir soñando toda la vida. Él me envolvió con su brazo y me besó la frente, haciéndome acordar de repente todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. ¡Ay! Quiero volverme a dormir, ¡Rápido, rápido, rápido! ¡Necesito dormirme!

-¡No puede ser!-

-¿No puede ser qué?-me respondió él con su voz tranquila y suave.

-No puede ser que de verdad haya pasado.-

-Puede ser, porque pasó.- murmuré un ligero "Gracias" que estoy segura que escuchó, pero igual ignoró.- Pero podés dormirte un rato más y olvidarte hasta que te despiertes.

-Como si eso fuera una solución… hace tanto que no dormís que ya te olvidaste de lo que son las pesadillas.-aunque claramente le estaba mintiendo, cuando duermo con él nunca tengo pesadillas, es como si estuviera inconscientemente consciente de que está conmigo.

-La otra opción es levantarse y enfrentar la realidad.- me contestó… a veces podía ser tan irritante.

-No me hables de opciones.- sólo quiero quedarme acá acostada para toda la vida y la existencia que le sigue. – sólo un ratito más, ya me levanto.- Por ahí me preguntaba si Edward no se aburría. Supongo que las personas se aburren porque tienen la sensación de que están perdiendo el tiempo, y aunque eso a mi novio no le pasara (porque en realidad no perdía nada, tenía todo el tiempo que quería), el estar toda la noche (o las horas que yo durmiera) acostado y/o sentado en el mismo lugar sin hacer nada debía ser cansador. Decidí hacerle un favor y limitar su tiempo de aburrimiento abriendo un ojo.

Wow, ¡Sol! Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía que ya ni me acordaba ni cómo era. Bueno, sí, estoy exagerando un poco, ¡Pero en serio hacía mucho que no lo veía! Abrí mi otro ojo y me enderecé en la cama. Edward estaba leyendo un libro raro sobre medicina y decidí no preguntar, no a esta hora de la mañana… y hablando de hora de la mañana, ¿Qué hora sería?

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Las tres.- ¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Qué?! – no, no es una repetición. Primero lo pensé y después lo grité. Me miró tranquilo y me sonrió.

-Que son las tres.- qué gracioso.

-Sí, ya te escuché. Bueno no importa, ya vengo, no te muevas.- recogí mis cosas y me fui directo al baño para asearme y cambiarme. Cuando volví, Edward estaba en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado. Me pregunto si se quedaría así de quieto si me voy y lo dejo por toda una semana así…

Me miró y me sonrió dulcemente. Es lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida, después de todas las anteriores escenas donde dije lo mismo y él se veía hermoso. Unos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, lo que hacía que su piel brillara. Me acerqué y deposité un suave beso en sus labios fríos.

-Tenemos que decidir en algún momento.- me dijo suavemente. Pero su afirmación había despertado mi razonamiento.

"Tenemos".

Y por primera vez desde que tomé la decisión de acompañar a Edward en su vida inmortal, convirtiéndome no solo en vampiro, sino también en su esposa, sentí el verdadero significado del matrimonio. No podía decidir esto sola. Ahora las decisiones son de a dos.

-Claro, salgamos afuera, hace un lindo día.- Seguro verlo brillar me iba a ayudar a pensar.

Recorrimos la casa hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al patio. No me había dado cuenta que en todo el tiempo que había pasado en esa casa, nunca había salido al inmenso terreno que tenían detrás. Caminamos hasta la sombra de un árbol porque hacía mucho calor, pero al instante me arrepentí, cuando se me fue la luz.

-Edward… ¿Me harías un favor y volverías al sol?- puse mi mejor cara de perrito mojado y parece que lo convencí, porque retrocedió unos pasos hasta brillar en todas direcciones. Sí, ahora estoy feliz.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó extrañado.

-Sólo me gusta verte brillar.- le respondí con una sonrisa. Nos sentamos y Edward sacó una libretita de su bolsillo. Chan. ¿De dónde la sacó?- ¿Y eso?

Me miró y levantó la libretita enseñándomela- ¿Esto?-asentí y sonrió- Es para tomar nota.-

-¿De qué?-

-De tus opiniones y las mías, así no nos olvidamos.- Bien, esa respuesta fue idiota ¿Pero para qué me voy a negar si me pone esa carita de nene inocente? Lo miré raro.

-Como quieras.- Ordené mis ideas y decidí empezar por mi principal preocupación.- Si decidimos tenerlo, que creo que ya no está dentro de las opciones…-puse mis ojos en blanco recordando el entusiasmo obsesivo de la familia entera.- ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a tener que pasar como humana, sin transformarme?-

-Hasta que el bebé ya no dependa físicamente de vos.- estuvo pensando un rato y contestó.- con unos treinta años va a estar bien.-

-¿Qué?- ¡Sí, como no!- El chico va a depender de mí "físicamente" hasta los dos años que empiece a tomar mamadera.-

-¡Qué desconsiderada! ¡Tu hijo va a necesitar un cuerpo calentito al que abrazarse cuando se sienta solo!-

-En algún momento va a tener que aprender a vivir su vida, ¡Mi hijo no va a ser ningún malcriado!-

-Está bien entonces, hasta que termine la adolescencia -era razonable.-como decía, con treinta años vamos a estar bien.

-¿Cómo que treinta años? La adolescencia termina a los 18.-

-Los jóvenes adultos son la nueva adolescencia. Basta con mirarlo a Emmet, debe tener como 80 años y sigue igual de infantil.-

-Emmet es un caso aparte.- ¡Por favor que mi hijo no me salga como uno de esos viejos de 60 años que se hacen los pendejos!- Cuando cumpla los 8 años va a estar suficientemente crecidito para soportar un año sin mi.- 8 años, si pasan ocho años yo voy a tener 26, bueno, por lo menos no voy a haber terminado la "nueva adolescencia". Podría ser antes ¡Cinco!, cinco años. Voy a tener 23. Perfecto.- Y pensándolo mejor, cuando cumpla 5 va a ser feliz sin mi. Durante un año, claro, voy a ser muy buena madre, nunca lo voy a dejar solo.-

-Un año es mucho tiempo, más para un chico de cinco años.-

-No si tiene toda la eternidad.- decir que se le desencajó la mandíbula es poco. Me miró enojado, muy enojado.

-Mi hijo va a tener una vida normal y va a ser humano.- me miró y agregó.- No estoy enojado con vos, Bella, sólo con tu idea.-y yo me pregunté cuál era la diferencia.

-Supongo que va a tener que decidir por él mismo, ¿No te parece?- Me miró reevaluando las opciones.

-Es lo más justo. Voy a tener bastante tiempo para convencerlo de que lo mejor para él es seguir humano.- él, ¿Él? Todo éste tiempo habíamos estado hablando de él ¿Y si era nena?

-Él o ella.- aclaré. Y de repente una imagen de Edward cargando en brazos a una nenita con su mismo color de pelo se me vino a la mente. Y supuse que él pensó lo mismo porque se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa. -Parece que te gusta la idea de una nena.-

-Sería lindo tener una mini-Bella.- oh-oh, tener una mini-Bella sería lo más desastroso que podría sucederle al mundo. Todavía me acuerdo de que cuando era chica nunca tuve un pantalón sin agujeros en las rodillas de tanto que me caía.

-No creo que sea la mejor idea.- capaz, si fuera nena y sacara la personalidad de su padre. "De su padre", que lindo sonaba.-Volviendo al tema ¿Cuantos años?-

-Supongo que con cinco va a estar bien, pero en realidad, lo que queríamos discutir era el método de concepción.- Ah, sí. Se suponía que ese era el tema a discutir. Pero a mí me preocupaban otras cosas.

-Si hacemos inseminación artificial no voy a poder decirle a Charlie que fue un accidente.- Edward me miró con cara de perplejidad.

-No creo que eso sea lo que de verdad te preocupe.- decidí ignorarlo.

-No se lo tomaron tan mal cuando les dije que me casaba… -

-Bella, la opinión de tus padres no tiene que influir en esto.-

-¿Y la opinión de los tuyos si? –Wow, nuestra primera pelea pre-matrimonio. No creo que dure mucho.

-Nadie tiene que influir en nuestras decisiones.- siempre tan correcto. Y encima brillando. Si cruzara las piernas tipo indiecito en vez de tenerlas despatarradas, juraría que es el nuevo Buda sin panza.

Pero el problema es que mis decisiones no se ven sólo influidas por Charlie y Renée. Sino también por el tiempo mi amigo, y mi experiencia humana que no me quiero perder. ¿Qué es lo romántico en hacer el amor si el día, la hora y las condiciones estaban planeadas? La gracia era que sea espontáneo. Aparte, creo que sería bastante incómodo tener que aguantar a toda la familia del otro lado de la puerta controlando que ninguno de los dos meta la pata (¡Porque yo sabía que iba a ser así! Es toda una familia de metidos.).

Y si lo hacíamos por inseminación artificial, primero iba a ser desvirgada por un puto tubo y no por Edward (mi problema más grande). Segundo, hay muchos más análisis y jeringas que en el embarazo normal, aunque con éste caso especial, no creo que Carlisle lo deje estar. Tercero, mi primera vez iba a ser un completo desastre, sin semen, sin himen y embarazada; no sé cómo van éstas cosas, pero ¿Y si no podíamos tener relaciones hasta mucho tiempo después? ¿Y si Edward ya no quería hacerlo porque estaba muy gorda? O todavía peor, ¿Qué pasaba si tenía que esperar hasta después de tener el bebé? ¡Era mucho tiempo!

Igualmente, era obvio que la mejor opción era la inseminación. Tenía menos probabilidad de error y eso era lo que necesitábamos. Ya nos las arreglaríamos con nuestra primera vez arruinada.

-Creo que lo mejor es la inseminación artificial.- dije al fin, después de un rato largo de estar callados.

-Pienso lo mismo.-

-Ahora lo que yo pienso es que deberíamos elegir la fecha.-

-No podemos elegir la fecha.- me miró con cara de que me iba a explicar algo y me acordé que él había cursado medicina en Harvard, o en algún lugar parecido y caro.- Tenemos dos opciones, o esperamos que ovules, o forzamos tu ciclo. En la primera sería lo más parecido a un embarazo normal. En la segunda, tenemos posibilidades de tener gemelos o mellizos…- lo miré con cara de espanto, como si no fuera suficiente con uno solo. Y sonrió, regocijándose en mi sufrimiento.-…trillizos, cuatrillizos, quintillizos, sextillizos…-y a medida que subía el número, mi cabeza iba sumando un bebé más en mis brazos y los de Edward. Claro que cuando llegó a los cinco, apareció Alice en mi imagen mental sosteniendo los que sobraban.- y…-

-Sí ya entendí Edward, pueden ser muchos. ¿Antes o después de la boda?-

-Yo diría que lo mejor es después. Sería lo más racional para cualquier persona normal.-

-Lamento informarte que vos, yo, y la familia entera no nos podemos considerar como normales.-

-Tenemos que aparentar serlo.-

-Nadie normal se casa a los dieciocho, lo normal es que me quedara embarazada accidentalmente y por eso nos casáramos.- ¿Ser normal o anormal? Esa es la cuestión.

-Está bien, somos anormales.- Y otra vez se salió con la suya. Gateé hasta alcanzar sus piernas y sentarme arriba de ellas. -¿Qué hora es?- lo besé.

-Las seis de la tarde, amor.- habían pasado tres horas. No era tanto, pero el sol ya estaba bajando.- ¿Entramos?-

-Está bien.- Me agarró de la mano y caminamos hacia la casa.

Ahora lo que teníamos que hacer era contarle a la familia la decisión y de ahí decidir bien la fecha y todo eso de lo forzado o no forzado. Sólo espero que Charlie y Renée no se lo tomen tan mal.

* * *

Bueno, acá está el tercero un pokito más largo... espero q les guste! :)

ah! y más tarde aclaro dudassss :P


	4. Noticia

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Stephenie Meyer.

**Fértil.**

**4. Noticia.**

Entramos a la casa tomados de la mano, teníamos que contarle al resto de la familia nuestra decisión y de ahí, Carlisle iba a decidir la fecha y los métodos a usar. Me di cuenta de lo rápido que estaba pasando todo esto. Solo había pasado un día… ni siquiera un día, doce horas, y ya estábamos decidiendo los métodos en que se podía llevar a cabo una inseminación artificial para un bebé del que nunca me habría podido imaginar su existencia.

Llegamos hasta el living y di media vuelta hasta la cocina. Con todo este estrés del bebé o no bebé, me había olvidado de comer, y ahora sí que tenía hambre. Edward me miró comprendiendo y se disculpó, a lo que yo le dije que era enteramente mi culpa, al fin y al cabo, era yo la que me había olvidado de mis propias necesidades, ¿O no?

-Vas a tener que empezar a cuidarte un poco mas si vas a tener a mi sobrinito ahí adentro- sentí la voz de Rosalie detrás de mí. Y era verdad, pero por ahora podía disfrutar de mi no responsable vida con respecto a mi misma. Me di vuelta y vi a mis otros tres próximos hermanos bajando las escaleras.

-Entonces vamos a tener un problema directamente con la portadora del bebé, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para que no se caiga?- ja ja ja, Emmet, que gracioso. Aunque también era verdad. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para cuidar un hijo si no me podía cuidar a mi misma?

-No te preocupes, Bella. Nosotros vamos a cuidar que no mates nuestro sobrino en tu intento de ser buena madre.- no supe si sonreírle a Alice por su ayuda o mirarla asesinamente por su insinuación poco errada de lo que todo el mundo creía iba a ser mi desafortunado intento de madre.

Opté por mirarla y decirle sarcásticamente -Gracias.- espero que las expectativas de todo el mundo sobre mi desempeño como madre (incluso las mías) no se hagan realidad. Mire a Edward al lado mío con un paquete de galletitas que habían comprado hace poco para los días en que me quedaba.- Vos no crees que vaya a ser tan mala madre ¿O si?-

-Nadie cree que vayas a ser mala madre en realidad, Bella. Solo creemos que tu torpeza natural no se va a ir por el mero hecho de tener un hijo. –Bueno, es mejor que ser mala madre. Me comí una galleta mientras caminaba hacia el living de vuelta.

Me senté en un sillón y comencé a deliberar como iba a ser mi vida de ahora en adelante. En el momento en que decidí transformarme para pasar la vida al lado de Edward, había dejado totalmente atrás la idea de tener descendencia. Pero completamente. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ni planteármelo. Y ahora me pasa esto.

Es una sensación extraña, no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad de realizarme como mujer, de crear una vida junto con Edward. Pero al mismo tiempo no me siento preparada. ¡Soy demasiado chica, por Dios! Pensándolo objetivamente, todo el mundo dice que los embarazos adolescentes son malos porque efectivamente te arruinan la adolescencia. Pero yo voy a tener todo lo queme sobre de existencia para "vivir" mi adolescencia. El punto está en que ya no va a ser lo mismo. Voy a ser madre.

-Supongo que ya habrán pensado bien las opciones.- La voz de Carlisle me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Inseminación artificial- respondió mi prometido, acortando la charla a lo mínimo indispensable. Carlisle nos miró fijo y sonrió.

-Es la mejor opción.- dio una vuelta alrededor del sillón para poder sentarse y continuó.- Si es así, los exámenes los vamos a tener que comenzar pronto para determinar la fecha en que podríamos realizar la operación.

-¡¿Operación?!- mi voz sonó un tanto desesperada. Edward se rió al lado mío y Carlisle trato de ocultar su sonrisa.

-Es una forma de decir.-

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.-Ah, claro, sí.-

-Viendo que no tenés idea de cómo es todo el proceso, vamos a tener que tener una charla del tema, así aclaro todas tus dudas, el procedimiento y, de paso, también les explico todos los cuidados que deben tenerse.-

-Claro, mi visita de consulta al ginecólogo.- recordé la ultima vez que había visitado a ese médico diabólico, gracias a Renée. Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida. Y aunque sabía que era necesario, había jurado nunca más volver a ver a un ginecólogo. ¡Cómo da vueltas la vida! Y hablando de ginecólogos, sabía que Carlisle tenía muchas especializaciones, pero no tenia idea de que también ésta.

-Algo por el estilo.- Carlisle miró a Edward diciéndole algo vía mental-mail que supuse era que mejor me llevara a casa, porque mi prometido me alzó como si fuera una bolsa de papas y se dio la vuelta quedando a espaldas de sus hermanos, para que yo pudiera saludarlos.

Apoye mis codos en su espalda y vi a Alice aguantando la risa al frente mío.- Edward…- mi prometido no me hizo caso y siguió esperando que saludara para poder irnos. Suspiré y levanté más la cabeza para saludar, era caso perdido.- Hasta mañana futuros abuelos y tíos, espero que no la pasen tan mal sin mi.- sonreí y mi hermana favorita me guiñó un ojo.

En un segundo, no se cómo, estaba en la espalda de Edward yendo a mi casa, y en otro segundo, tampoco me pregunten cómo, estaba tirada en mi cama.

-Esto es raro- murmuré bajito, para mi misma, pero a conciencia de que me novio igual escucharía.

-Pero es hermoso.- lo miré a los ojos y pude ver claramente como brillaban de emoción. Sonreí y me levanté para ir a abrazarlo, llegué a su lado y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello, disfrutando de ese aroma que tanto amaba.

-Sigue siendo raro.- me reí despacito y acerqué mis labios a los suyos, suspirando cuando hicieron contacto. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y trate de profundizar un poco el beso estrechándolo un poco más. Como ya se hacía costumbre, puso delicadamente sus manos en mi cintura y me retiró suavemente. Cada día que pasaba odiaba más sus límites. Cada vez más. Pero de repente, un recuerdo de la noche anterior pasó por mi cabeza y sonreí malignamente.

-Pensé que habías dejado atrás la idea de tus limites después de lo que pasó anoche…- Me miró primero sorprendido, y después bajó la vista en un claro signo de vergüenza. Era tan dulce cuando se ponía así… realmente amo haber descubierto esta nueva faceta de mi novio, que supera en gran medida sus sonrisas deslumbrantes. Con esa carita de vampirito mojado juro que me lo comería (en todos los sentidos que puedan ser pensados, buenos y no tan buenos…). ¿Y qué pasaba si lo hacia sufrir un poquito más? Sólo un poquito…- Sabes mi vida, había estado pensando… pasaron muchos años desde que te convirtieron…-

Levantó un poquito la vista con precaución y bastante curioso por lo que iba a decirle o preguntarle.- 107…- respondió bajito. Sonreí dulce y malignamente. Al mismo tiempo, no sé cómo es eso.

-Y entonces… ¿Cómo es que todavía te quedan reservas?- la iluminación pasó por su cara en forma de estupefacción. Me recorrieron cosquillas por la panza cuando bajó los ojos de nuevo y se tapó la cara con las manos, dejándose caer en la cama.

- ¿De verdad me estas preguntando esto?- Pagaría por una foto. Me senté a su lado y lo abracé, girando su cara y sacando sus manos para que me pudiera mirar a los ojos. Asentí, esperando que me contestara.- Yo… bueno, en realidad yo… es que,… Bella… yo no sé, digo, no… lo que pasa es que… bueno. - Juro que me lo como en este mismo instante… Edward Cullen murió devorado como un vil caramelo. Un caramelo muy dulce.

- ¿Si?-

-Bella, no me lo hagas más difícil. Es solo que nunca sentí la necesidad ¿Si? Espero que sea suficiente respuesta porque no voy a contestar nada más.- se giró mirando la pared y no pude aguantar más las ganas de reírme. Solté una carcajada y lo abracé por la espalda.

-Te amo, ¿Sabías? Mucho, mucho, mucho.- No dijo nada y tampoco se giró, pero apoyo su cabeza contra mi pecho, como si fuera un nene chiquito, y nos quedamos en esa posición durante un largo rato. No sé decir si fueron minutos u horas, hasta que se escuchó la voz de Charlie desde la cocina.

Edward giró su cuerpo y me besó suavemente. - ¿Hoy?- Entendí su pregunta a la perfección, y aunque me costara horrores, sería mejor informarle a papá antes de que tenga el bebé en los brazos, o me vea demasiado gorda. Pero por lo menos tenía un tiempo hasta que mi prometido vaya a buscar su auto, después de todo, Charlie no sabia que estaba en casa.

-Va a ser mejor que vayas a…-

-No hace falta, Alice ya se encargó de todo.- a veces de verdad me preguntaba si cuando me decía que no me podía leer la mente no me estaba mintiendo. Y, efectivamente, al fijarme por la ventana pude vislumbrar al tan conocido Volvo plateado. Fantástico, ahora sí que no tenía más vueltas que dar.

Suspiré largamente, tratando de encontrar tiempo donde sea. Mi hora había llegado.

-Vamos entonces.- bajé las escaleras lo más despacio que pude, ignorando completamente las risitas de Edward atrás mío.

Llegamos a la planta baja y Charlie puso una cara rara, que nunca había visto. Excepto cuando tuvimos el desastroso intento de charla sexual padre-hija. Wow, el entendimiento es desagradable en algunas circunstancias. Edward nunca había estado en mi habitación para Charlie y por la sonrisa que el mismo llevaba puesta, los pensamientos de mi padre sobre nosotros dos no iba por el mejor camino.

-Hola Bella. Edward.- traté de que mi sonrisa no fuera tan falsa.

-Charlie.-

-Hola papá, justo teníamos algo importante que decirte.- Cómo es que las expresiones de las personas pueden cambiar tan rápido de un momento a otro, no lo sé. Sólo sé que la cara de susto que tiene Charlie en este momento me asusta a mí.

-Y… ¿Qué es?- la pregunta matadora. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina intentando que los dos hombres que tenia al lado hicieran lo mismo. Cuando todo el mundo se hubo ubicado, tomé aire, muucho aire.

Y dije.- Edward te lo va a explicar mejor papá.- sí, lo sé. Soy cobarde, lo admito.

-Estuvimos pensando con Bella sobre el tema mucho tiempo.-qué capacidad de mentir, ¡Sólo fueron doce horas!- y… decidimos ser padres.- qué directo, si Charlie no se muere ya de un ataque al corazón, es un milagro.

Milagro. Sólo parece haber tenido algún tipo de ataque psicológico, porque esta quieto y repite "padres" una y otra vez. No es tan grave.

Miré a Edward para saber si esto iba a terminar en algún psiquiátrico.-Dentro de un rato se va a recuperar, sólo dale tiempo.-

Apoyé los codos en la mesa esperando que Charlie vuelva a la cordura. Ahora sólo queda la peor parte.

* * *

Sorii por q tarde un montononon :P solo q estoy cuidando dos monstruitos (primitos de visita) y no puedo estar mucho en la compu...Ah! y, chicas no se preocupen, que el método tradicional igual va a llegar! Sólo q va a tardar un pokititoo más… no mucho. :D Byee


	5. Consulta con el Ginecólogo

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Stephenie Meyer.

**Fértil.**

**5. Consulta con el ginecólogo.**

No había sido una buena idea. Para nada. Debería haber empezado más sutilmente, con un "quiero tener alguien a quien cuidar". A las dos semanas arriesgar un "sería espectacular tener un hijo"; y a las tres siguientes tirar indirectas del tipo "cómo me gustaría ser madre". Con suerte, a los cinco meses de embarazo, Charlie estaría anoticiado de que era probable que quisiera tener un hijo. Lo superaría cuando se diera cuenta que la panza era por un bebé y no una extraña enfermedad como le haría creer. Seguro preferiría la enfermedad.

Mientras tanto, tendría que enfrentar la consecuencia de mis actos, o de las palabras de mi prometido, ya que el acto, para mi desgracia, no había sido llevado a cabo.

Vislumbré un retazo de cordura en los ojos de mi padre. Sí, muy dramática. Charlie se incorporó y me miró durante un largo rato. Después a Edward. Y después a mí. Y después a Edward.

-Creo que no escuché bien.- de hecho, estuve a punto de darle la razón y sucumbir a la facilidad de decirle que era mentira. Pero Edward arruinó todos mis planes.

-Estoy seguro de que escuchaste bien Charlie, vamos al ginecólogo mañana mismo para empezar con las consultas y exámenes si podemos. De hecho, queremos avanzar lo más rápido posible.- Por mucho que sepa leer mentes, creo que mi novio no tiene real consciencia de los efectos de sus palabras en la psiquis humana. En la frágil psiquis de mi papá.

Charlie suspiró. Fuerte. Como sacando paciencia de donde no había. Capaz no era paciencia, capaz era autocontrol y Edward estaba en grave peligro de ser descubierto en su inmortalidad.

-Papá… yo…- me miró, como preguntándome por última vez si mi locura era verdadera. Tuve que asentir. Y suspiró de vuelta. Pero ésta vez débilmente, como resignándose a que, a un mes de casarme, ya era dueña de mis propias decisiones.

-No hace falta que te expliques Bella, es su decisión.-una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al momento de decir eso.-Voy a ser abuelo.- y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Su cambio de perspectiva del asunto me dejó shockeada, miré a Edward para comprobar que no se haya vuelto loco y el cambio de humor fuera una reacción normal. Mi novio también estaba sonriendo, señal de que no era tan grave. Bueno, lo que se puede considerar grave con la cantidad de cosas que me pasan.

Analizándolo bien, pensaría que Charlie esta más feliz por el hecho obvio de que, si tenemos familia, lo más lógico sería quedarse en casa. No habría ninguna razón para irse a una universidad extraña lejos de casa ¿Pasaríamos los siguientes 5 ó 6 años en Forks? Tendríamos que hablarlo bien con la familia entera, igualmente, no sería justo que papá no presenciara el nacimiento y vida de su nieto/a. Lo mejor sería por lo menos quedarse cerca.

-Me alegro sinceramente de que te guste la idea Charlie, Carlisle y Esme también están entusiasmados.- Ante la mención de Esme, papá y yo reaccionamos. Faltaba una integrante a ser informada de la nueva y futura "incorporación" a la familia.

-Renée.- mi voz y la de Charlie sonaron al unísono. Ella se había tomado muy bien la noticia de mi matrimonio, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Tenía la esperanza de que también se tome bien ésto.

-Dejo en tus manos informarle a tu mamá, Bella.-puse mi mejor cara de "Gracias por tu gran apoyo sentimental en decírselo a la complicada de Renée." Pero Edward me interrumpió antes de que pueda decir algo.

-Es mejor que me vaya yendo Bella, es tarde.-lo miré y me guiñó un ojo.- No te olvides de que mañana te paso a buscar para ir al ginecólogo.-

-Claro.- Fui a cerrarle la puerta mientras papá iba a la cocina a ver un partido. Hice la cena y comimos en silencio, pensando cada uno en la nueva "situación", ¡Cada vez se me hacía más raro! Y es que decirle a Charlie había sido mi cable con la realidad. Esto de verdad estaba pasando. Y esto de verdad tenía consecuencias en los que nos rodeaban, sean buenas o malas, consecuencias al fin.

Subí a mi cuarto y me encontré a Edward sentado en mi mecedora, estaba tan cansada que no pude siquiera cambiarme de ropa que me tire en mi cama y lo último que me acuerdo fue que mi novio se acostaba conmigo y me arropaba dulcemente cantándome mi nana.

…

Me desperté sintiendo una mano fría moviéndose sobre mi vientre. Iba y venía, a veces deteniéndose y apretando un poco con cuidado, como buscando algo en el interior de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos y miré como Edward apoyaba la cabeza en mi panza.

-No hay nada todavía ahí dentro.-

-Todavía es la palabra clave. Lamento haberte despertado.-me miró y en sus ojos estaba impresa la felicidad. Definitivamente esto de tener un hijo era un milagro para toda la familia Cullen.-Es mejor que te cambies Bella, dentro de poco es la consulta.-

-¿Qué consulta?-

-A la de nuestro ginecólogo especializado, el Dr. Cullen nos espera en el hospital.-

-¿Y porqué no en casa?- prefería tener la charla en cualquiera de mis dos casas (adoptar la casa de Edward como mía había sido fácil, tomando en cuenta que últimamente pasaba más tiempo ahí que en la mía propia.) antes que en un hospital atestado de gente conocida que pudiera tener la mínima posibilidad de preguntarme qué hacía en el ginecólogo con Edward.

-Carlisle quiere ser más profesional, y quiere ya de paso comenzar con algunos exámenes sencillos. Tiene miedo de que mis reservas pasen la fecha de "vencimiento".-

-Está bien entonces.- ¿Qué puedo discutir a eso? Me levanté de la cama y fui al placard a escoger mi ropa, con un jean y una remera lo más clásicos posibles en mi mano me dirigí hacia el baño para tener mi "minuto humano".

Cuando volví a mi cuarto media hora más tarde Edward ya no estaba, tendría que esperar unos minutos más para saber a qué hora era la consulta. Bajé a la cocina para desayunar y cuando acababa de sentarme para empezar a comer, mi novio tocó el timbre. Siempre tan oportuno. Entró como si alguien de verdad lo hubiera invitado a pasar (no es que no lo quisiera adentro de la casa, sólo me da gracia cuando entra como si fuera suya con esa sonrisa deslumbrante en su cara.) y se adelantó de nuevo a mis pensamientos al decirme que la consulta era dentro de media hora.

Terminé mi desayuno rápido y me dispuse a salir de casa para llegar a tiempo a la cita con el Dr. Cullen Suegro.

Llegamos a la puerta del hospital y Edward ya estaba abriéndome la puerta del acompañante. Me pregunto si es posible que pueda ser más sobre protector conmigo embarazada. Entramos y la señorita secretaria nos indicó el pasillo al área de ginecología. El hospital no era muy grande y llegamos en dos pasos, a lo que tuvimos que preguntar de vuelta a la otra señorita secretaria si el Dr. Cullen ya estaba libre (vamos a omitir totalmente el hecho de que ignoro porqué Edward no se ahorró el preguntar cuando debía escuchar los pensamientos de adentro de la sala de atención.), y la muy amable señorita secretaria nos contestó que nos avisaría.

Nos sentamos en las tan comunes sillitas de sala de espera y me pregunté cual era la gracia de que fueran tan incómodas si al fin y al cabo los que las usaban estaban enfermos ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente inteligente cuando diseñaba obras públicas? Me recosté en un costado de Edward y él pasó su brazo por mi espalda abrazándome protectoramente. Parecía ser más exagerado con respecto a mis cuidados ahora que también era una futura madre.

Giré la cabeza y me encontré con un póster del cuerpo humano con todos los músculos nombrados con flechitas. Mi cabeza volvió a la noche pasada, junto con una pregunta que nunca me respondí ¿Cómo es que Edward y/o todos los vampiros en la casa Cullen (hasta lo que yo conozco) pueden tener erecciones si no tienen sangre? Es más, soy una pervertida en pensar esto justo ahora cuando en realidad la pregunta principal la tuve siempre al frente mío. Si ninguno de sus órganos funciona ¿Cómo hacen para pensar, para percibir? ¿No se necesita un cerebro funcionante para eso? ¿Y para caminar, moverse? Si ninguno de sus músculos debería andar. Bien, para preservar mi salud mental, dejo éste tema en la carpeta "datos sobre Edward y su familia que no quiero saber, ni ahora, ni nunca."

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y una señora como de treinta salió seguida de Carlisle. Él nos miró y seguramente pensó para Edward que vayamos entrando mientras hablaba unas últimas palabras con su paciente, porque mi prometido me agarró de la mano y me guió dentro.

Me senté en la silla que me ofrecía mi prometido y me puse a contemplar todos los diplomas que tenía Carlisle colgados en la pared. Después de 300 años de especialización y el muy aplicado se seguía actualizando, realmente debía gustarle la carrera de salvar personas.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en una foto de toda la familia. Parecían estar en algún lugar bastante frío por la cantidad de nieve alrededor y había dos chicas más en un costado. La foto transmitía tanta felicidad que podría quedarme viéndola de por vida, Carlisle y Esme atrás de todo, abrazados, Emmett abrazando de un lado a Edward y del otro a Alice, Rose en un costado levantando la mano de Jasper como saludando a la cámara y las otras dos chicas que no conocía (que debían ser del aquelarre de Tanya) estaban casi subidas arriba de Edward y Emmett. Si no fuera por lo celos de ver a las últimas diría que es una foto preciosa.

-Buenos días chicos.-nuevo papá y Dr. Cullen todo en uno entró por la puerta.

-Buenos días futuro abuelo.- Carlisle sonrió mientras se sentaba al otro lado del escritorio.

-Bien, para empezar, voy a explicarles el procedimiento a seguir.- puso una cara seria y me hizo acordar a cuando era chiquitita y Renée me llevaba al pediatra.- Hay dos posibilidades de proceder en el caso de una inseminación, en el primer caso, el semen sería depositado en la vagina cuando el óvulo sea liberado, lo cual sabremos por los exámenes de ovulación que haremos. En el segundo caso, ya más específico, los espermatozoides serían depositados directamente en el útero.

Carlisle me sorprendía cuando usaba ese tono profesional, que agradecía tanto. No tuve mucho tiempo para procesar lo que me acababan de decir, Edward ya había abierto la boca para hablar.

-En el segundo caso…- se interrumpió buscando las palabras y mi cara se volvió roja al anticipar lo que estaba tratando de preguntar.- ¿Cómo…? Es decir, Bella es virgen…- ¡Quiero que me trague la tierra!

-Eso lo tengo en cuenta, no te preocupes hijo. De hecho, tenía unas ideas que consultar para ustedes dos que creo van a ser de su agrado en caso que escojamos la segunda opción.-

Realmente espero que sean de mi agrado.

-Pero primero necesito terminar de explicar el procedimiento. Para que la fecundación se lleve a cabo, tendríamos que esperar al ciclo natural de ovulación de Bella, sin embargo, también está la posibilidad de forzarlo.- Creo que ya escuché esto antes, ¿Dónde habrá sido? – Si se hace ésto, lo que obtendríamos como resultado podría ser un embarazo múltiple.- Claro, ya sé dónde lo había escuchado.- Una vez determinado el momento, el semen o espermatozoides serían introducidos con un catéter fino hasta el útero, trompas de Falopio y/o demás lugares determinados según el método. Obviamente, estoy omitiendo todos procedimientos médicos y demás complicaciones que no tiene caso que se esfuercen por saber.-no hacía falta que me mire a mi para saber que no estaba dirigido a Edward, él ya había estudiado medicina no se dónde ¿Porqué no iba a entender un simple procedimiento médico?

-Entonces, ¿La idea innovadora es?- mi futuro padre largó una pequeña carcajada.

-Estamos impacientes hoy ¿No?- ahora entiendo, seguro Carlisle estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos desde hace rato, y Edward tan acostumbrado a saber todo de antemano no estaba muy contento.- Bien, les voy a contar que las fechas están siendo realmente importantes. Si la teoría que tenemos con respecto a las "reservas" es correcta, la noche pasada las mismas ya se "descongelaron", es decir, el tiempo corre, los espermatozoides tienen un tiempo de vida de 72 horas.- osea "WHAT!?" ¿Eso quiere decir que…

-¡¿Tenemos hasta mañana a las 4 de la madrugada?!- mi gritó superó al de Edward, contando que lo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Exactamente.- mi cabeza empezó a girar, tiempo, tiempo, ¡Necesito tiempo! ¡Todo está pasando demasiado rápido!

-Pero ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? ¡Todavía tengo que avisarle a Renée!-

-¡Y yo todavía tengo que casarme!- sorprendentemente, a Edward le seguía importando más casarse que cualquier otra cosa. Pero si lo que me iba a desvirgar, en vez de él o un puto tubo, iba a ser un puto catéter, no le veía el pecado.

-No creo que con el lío que hizo Alice pueda ser movida la fecha, tampoco sé cómo es que no se lo vio venir.- Una buena pregunta, capaz no fue planeado, y es que no lo era. También podía ser que lo supiera y no hubiera visto mucho cambio con mover la fecha. Todo podía ser con mi cuñada psíquica.- Mi idea innovadora, si es que alguien se acuerda de su existencia, tiene que ver con el método de extracción de semen, si les interesa…- no tenía idea de que se podían usar ese tipo de frases en suspenso para llamar mi atención.

-¿Qué método?- puse todo mi esfuerzo para que no sonara desesperado, lo juro. Desafortunadamente no tuve mucho éxito porque vi perfectamente la sonrisa de Carlisle aunque tratara de ocultarla, y también sentí como Edward se tensaba a mi lado, claro que eso podía deberse a toda la demás información acumulada.

-Teniendo en cuenta la virginidad de la presente, y él presente, para qué omitir – sentí un ligero gruñido al lado mío y mi vergüenza se fue con un poco de la risa que me causó eso.- decidí pasar por alto el método de obtención de semen que dicta que éste debe recogerse específicamente por masturbación después de tres días de abstinencia. Digamos que vamos a pasar por alto el tiempo de abstinencia y también el tema de la masturbación.- mi corazón latió fuerte y mi cara se volvió completamente roja, si Carlisle decía lo que estaba esperando escuchar iba a ser la chica más feliz y avergonzada de todo el mundo. Volteé un mili segundo para poder vislumbrar la sonrisa burlona y avergonzada de Edward, burlona sólo dirigida a mí y a mi corazón desbocado obviamente.

-Entonces…- mi prometido habló medio vacilante. Dr. Cullen sacó una bolsita de un cajón de su escritorio.

-Entonces les voy a dar éste frasquito esterilizado.- extendió hacia mí la bolsita antes mencionada en la que se podía ver un frasquito dentro.- Y les voy a aconsejar que usen el método anticonceptivo del coito interruptus o del retiro.- nos miró detenidamente y agregó.- Sólo acuérdense de llenar el frasquito por favor. Cuando lo llenen, necesito que me lo entreguen lo más rápido posible, ya que hay que mantenerlo a una temperatura especial. Ahora sí, ¿Hay dudas?- ¡Claro que hay dudas! ¿Qué es eso del coito intenosequecosa? ¿Y cómo hago para llenar el frasquito?

Edward negó con su cabeza y yo simplemente miré para otro lado esperando que no me pregunte directamente, parece que mi suegro me entendió perfectamente porque no preguntó nada.

-Bueno, sólo necesito que Bella vaya a sacarse sangre para realizar una serología.- al ver mi cara de mareo anticipado y de duda explicó.- un exámen de rutina para comprobar que no tengas ninguna enfermedad que pueda comprometer el embarazo, nada grave.- asentí y me levanté de mi asiento viendo a Edward ya en la puerta del consultorio.- ¡Espero verlos antes de las 10 de la noche!

-Claro abu.- contesté mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y le sonreía.

Cuando tomé la mano de Edward para consultar la sala donde se hacían las extracciones de sangre, recordé a Renée. Tendría que llamarla lo más pronto posible, se iba a volver loca cuando se enterara que iba a ser abuela.

* * *

Perdonnn! wee me tarde un montonn :S juro q el prox lo voy a subir mas rapido jeje... Bueno, nada solo queria hacer algunas aclaraciones:

Primero q todo, la mayoría de las explicaciones sobre la inseminacion son casi reales, osea, las saque de wikipedia y omiti algunas partes...

Después, no creo realmente q se pueda cambiar el método de la masturbación por el acto en sí, pero como dijo Carli, no estan siguiendo las reglas tal cual asi q da lo mismo...

Siguiendo... la serología, si a alguien le interesa es un exámen que verifica que no exista riesgo de rubéola, toxoplasmosis, hepatitis B, hepatitis C, sífilis y VIH. No esq Bella tenga alguna, pero parece q es sólo un exámen de rutina, como q se lo hace a todo el mundo...

Creo que no me estoy olvidando de nada, pero si queda alguna duda no se preocupen, wikiedia lo sabe todo... jeje nah jodita, pregunten...

Otra cosa! creo q en dos caps esta el lemmon, tipo, osea el prox no, el q sigue... aunq no se, capaz q sea el prox, ni Alice sabe...

Muchas gracias por los reviews!! las amo jaja :D Suerte aunq no exista y besitoss :)


	6. Alice, tu sexóloga

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Stephenie Meyer. Y el título del cáp. intenta ser un plagio de "Alessandra, tu sexóloga" aunque no quiera desacreditarla :P

**Fértil.**

**6. Las claves del placer con Alice, tu sexóloga. **

Corrí escaleras abajo tratando por todos los medios encontrar un teléfono público. Según mi novio (que ya había intentado prestarme su celular, el cual había rechazado muy amablemente.), tenía aproximadamente 46 minutos con 37 segundos para que la fila, de la mucha gente que quería extraerse vomitiva sangre del cuerpo, termine. Sigo sin entender cuál es el concepto de "aproximadamente" de Edward.

Llegué a la planta baja y revisé mi reloj por quinceava vez. Seguía teniendo treinta y algo de minutos. Sin embargo, ni media, ni cinco horas eran suficientes para hablar con mi mamá. Divisé un teléfono a unos metros de donde estaba y me acerqué suspirando, esto iba a ser difícil.

Levanté el auricular y, después de gastar todo el cambio que me quedaba, marqué el número de Renée…

_-¿Hola?- _

-¿Mamá?-

_-¡Bella! ¡Tanto tiempo! Desde hace una semana que no escucho tu voz, ya te estaba extrañando… ¿Sabías que Phil me invitó a ir de vacaciones a un lugar que yo elija? Estaba pensando en ir a Australia, Grecia o Egipto, pero después pensé: Mi hija ya me vino a visitar muchas veces y yo ninguna, y como también está cerca tu boda, pensé ¿Por qué no quedarme una o dos semanas en ese horrible lugar donde vive tu padre y matar dos pájaros de un tiro? Igualmente, quiero conocer a la próxima familia política de mi única hija; un pajarito me contó que tu futura suegra es un amor, dicen que las amas de casa amorosas cocinan bien, ¿Será que me invitará a comer?-_

Su interminable discurso me dejó sin habla, ya me había olvidado de lo mucho que podía hablar Renée sin necesitar aire. Decidí obviar el hecho de que no tenía idea de cuándo era la fecha de mi casamiento y también las ganas de comunicarle que preferiría que fuera a Egipto. Tampoco me iba a tomar la molestia de informarle que mi suegra muy probablemente ya se había olvidado de cómo se cocinaba.

_-¿Bella?-_ Claro, centrarme en el motivo de mi llamada resultaba difícil considerando que me acababan de comunicar que mi peor pesadilla acababa de hacerse realidad: Renée histérica con una boda (y más histérica cuando se enterara de mi "noticia") por quién sabe cuánto tiempo viviendo en Forks.

-Mamá, sí, emmm… en realidad te llamaba para decirte algo importante.-

_-¿Tan importante cómo que voy a ser abuela?-_ decir que me sorprendió fue poco. Siempre supe que Renée era muy perceptiva, pero esto se pasaba de las expectativas de cualquiera, más teniendo en cuenta la distancia que nos separaba.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Charlie te dijo algo…? Yo... sí, bueno, digo… mm… Sí mamá, vas a ser abuela.-

_-Oh, hija ¡Felicitaciones! A vos y a mi tan apuesto yerno también. No, no, no, tu padre no tiene nada que ver en esto. Sólo me resultó raro que me llamaras tan feliz de un teléfono público, mi otra opción era que hayas ganado la lotería.-_ ¿Feliz? No creo que haya demostrado muchos sentimientos hablando por teléfono, pero si mamá decía…- _Igualmente Bella, ¿No te parece que soy demasiado chica todavía para ser abuela ya? ¿No podrías haber esperado unos años más? Es como si el tiempo pasara demasiado rápido con lo que a tu mundo respecta, como si temieras hacerte demasiado vieja…- _Su tono infantil había variado a uno más serio hasta el final de la oración. Renée siempre amenazaba con saber demasiado, simplemente su perspicacia se escapaba de mis manos y me metía en situaciones incómodas, en las cuales, no podía contarle a la que fue por años mi mejor amiga, algo tan importante como el hecho de quién era verdaderamente mi prometido.

-Y yo creo que estuviste viendo demasiadas películas de ficción mamá…- un suspiro se escuchó al otro lado de la línea al momento en que respondía.

_-Supongo que tenés razón Bella, no debería dejar que Phil elija ese tipo de películas para pasar los viernes a la noche. Voy a empezar a llevarlo a más pubs.- _

-Sí, es lo mejor.- una vez pasado el momento de tensión, miré de forma automática el reloj en mi muñeca, haciéndome acordar que yo tenía un tiempo límite para la llamada en cuestión.- Bueno, mamá va a ser mejor que me vaya, ¡Tengo unos exámenes de sangre que hacerme! ¡Te amo!-

Alcancé a oír otro "Te amo" antes de colgar y salir disparada escaleras arriba. Visualicé a Edward al final del pasillo, primero en la fila de espera para extracción de sangre. Llegué a su lado al tiempo que se abría la puerta y de adentro de la sala salía un nene llorando con un chupetín en la mano y su madre disculpándose con la enfermera por atrás.

-Siguiente.- como si volviera a tener cinco años, tomé la mano de Edward y me clavé en mi lugar. Escuché la suave risa de mi novio al tiempo que me empujaba despacito hacia la puerta de la enfermería y susurraba en mi oído insinuantemente:

-Bella, esto es necesario para que pruebes otro tipo de dulces…- me giré mientras caminaba dentro de la enfermería (bien segura en los brazos de mi novio) para verlo a la cara. Y ahí estaba, ese brillo pícaro en sus ojos que pocas veces había alcanzado a vislumbrar, pero que igual me encantaba.

Me senté en la camilla que la enfermera me señalaba mientras Edward hablaba con ella y le entregaba la orden que Carlisle había hecho para los exámenes. Miré para un costado cuando la vi darse vuelta y buscar la jeringa. Mi ángel me agarró de la mano al tiempo que sentía un ligero pinchazo en mi brazo. Lo miré a los ojos sabiendo que, aunque se jacte de tener más voluntad que hace un año, tener mi sangre servida en frasquito sería un poco tentador.

-Ya está señorita, las pruebas serán directamente entregadas al Dr. Cullen.-

Volví a mirar hacia la enfermera un poco sorprendida de que eso hubiera sido todo. Nos despedimos de la señorita y diciendo un "Gracias" salimos de la sala, aguantándome las ganas de pedir un chupetín yo también…

Llegamos hasta el auto en silencio. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron nerviosas, y los dos abrimos la boca al mismo tiempo para hablar, aunque no dijimos nada. Al final, me decidí a hacer "La Pregunta":

-¿Qué hacemos?- claro, parecería una pregunta muy estúpida, teniendo una respuesta igual de idiota: "Y bueno, ¡Tengamos sexo!" No, nadie iba a responder eso.

Lo que en verdad necesitaba saber era ¿Dónde? En mi casa con Charlie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NO; en la mansión Cullen, con todos los hermanos de Edward escuchando y entrometiéndose, MENOS. Y volvemos a la misma pregunta. Entonces ¿Para donde encaminamos el auto?

Sin olvidarnos de la segunda pregunta, de la cual ya sabía la respuesta, aunque me ponía nerviosa pensarla ¿Cuándo? Lo más pronto posible… ¡¿Ya?! En sentido figurativo, obviamente, el auto no era el mejor lugar para una primera vez, y sobretodo, _nuestra_ primera vez.

Maripositas recorrieron mi estómago. Donde sea que fuere y con la horrible compañía de quien sea, había llegado. Supongo que lo que me ponía más nerviosa era el hecho de que no me lo esperaba. Para nada. Hacía poco simplemente me resignaba a esperar hasta mi casamiento. Mis pensamientos se disiparon cuando vi a Edward abriendo la boca para contestarme, seguramente había estado pensando en las mismas alternativas que yo.

-Lo mejor sería ir hasta casa, lo peor que puede pasar es que Emmett se pase de la raya molestándonos.-

-Lo decís como si no fuera la gran cosa.- el motor rugió al momento que mi prometido giró la llave y se dispuso a salir del estacionamiento.

-Es mejor que que a Charlie se le ocurra abrir la puerta en un mal momento.- Reconsideré lo dicho, Edward definitivamente tenía un punto a favor. Igualmente, las burlas de Emmett no eran tan graves si Rosalie alcanzaba a sacarlo rápido de la casa.

-¿Y si no quieren dejarnos la casa?- obviamente me refería al apasionado gusto de Alice de controlar todo lo que hacíamos. Ella y Emmett juntos serían capaces de quedarse en casa para "ayudarnos" cuando sea necesario.

-Tenemos que tener Fe en que Jasper y Rosalie sabrán racionalizar a sus esposos.- me impresionaba la capacidad que teníamos los dos para pensar lo mismo. Capaz que esos cuentitos rosas de las medias naranjas tenían algo de cierto.

Llegamos a casa (Cullen, si hay dudas) con un poco de música clásica y un silencio bastante cómodo, cada uno pensando en sus propios sufrimientos… Edward me abrió la puerta del acompañante y, por alguna razón, a mitad de camino de levantarme en brazos, abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y se paró en seco. Al segundo lo escuché.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡LLEGARON!- Una mancha salió de la casa y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del auto. Miré asombrada como el borrón, que suponía era Alice por la voz, iba dando saltitos y gritando algo inentendible.

-¡ALICE!- Síp, era Alice. Mi novio desapareció de mi lado para aparecer nuevamente tratando de sujetar a su hermana, que todavía daba saltitos en sus brazos.

-¡Síiii! ¡Voy a ser tía, tía, tía! ¡Y Jasper va a ser tío, tío, tío! ¡Y Rosalie va a ser tía, tía, tía! ¡Y Emmett va a ser tío, tío, tío! ¡Y Edward no va a ser mas virgen, virgen, vir…!-

-Ya entendimos, Alice.- el monstruito saltarín todavía gritaba dentro de la mano de su hermano, que tapaba su boca.

-¡Pmfpmumpf!-

-¡Hey, suelten a mi esposa!- me giré para ver como Jasper salía de la casa seguido por Rosalie y Emmett, el último con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, a lo que empecé a sentir un calor abrumante por la mía.

-Así que… ¿Carlisle dio su aprobación a la parejita feliz?- la pregunta de Emmett obviamente no era una pregunta. Me volví a sentar en el asiento del auto, encogiéndome en él, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

Edward gruñó, mirando amenazante a su hermano. Emmett se rió al tiempo que pasaba una mano por la cintura de Rosalie y la atraía más hacia él.

-No te enojes hermanito, sólo bromeaba, nosotros ya nos íbamos. Por cierto, les aviso que Esme se fue hace un rato a comprar no sé qué cosa, dijo que no volvería en mucho rato, que no la esperemos.- el alivio recorrió mi cuerpo al momento en que los dos se daban la vuelta con dirección al garaje (seguramente buscando su Jeep) y Rosalie pronunciaba un "Suerte".

Me giré a ver a los que quedaban. Jasper estaba parado al frente de Edward mirando a su esposa dando saltitos. Al instante, como si una ola de tranquilidad los arrasara, Alice dejó de moverse y mi novio relajó el agarre.

-¿No vas a salir corriendo y gritando cuando te suelte?- mi cuñada asintió enfáticamente y fue liberada, pegándose inmediatamente, como una lapa, a su marido. Una mueca avergonzada apareció en la cara de mi prometido y preguntó con voz baja.- ¿Se van?-

Una sonrisa igual de avergonzada que la de Edward apareció en la cara de Jasper cuando éste movió su cabeza en un signo de negación. Alice se soltó de su propio agarre y nos miró a los dos sonriendo triunfantemente.

-¡Claro que no nos podemos ir! Ustedes dos son un desastre en el sexo, ¡El semen nunca va a llegar al frasquito!- mi cara y la de mi futuro amante se contorsionaron en una mueca extraña de definir, como una mezcla de vergüenza y ganas de matar a alguna persona.

-¡¿Y qué pretendés que hagamos?!- la voz de Edward sonó casi desesperada, la sonrisa de Alice se agrandó.

-Van a tomar clases de Educación Sexual Avanzada ¡Con Alice, su sexóloga!-

La boca de mi ángel se cerró de un solo golpe a la vez que negaba frenéticamente, su hermana empezó a saltar nuevamente y lo tomó del brazo empujándolo hacia dentro. Sus carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que hasta su propio marido negara con resignación.

Lo más silenciosamente posible (aunque sabiendo que no tenía sentido) me dirigí hacia el interior de la casa, siguiendo los pasos de Jasper delante de mío. Edward estaba sentado en un sillón con cara de mortificación y Alice estaba sonriente y sentada en el otro, haciendo señas, a su marido con la mano para que se siente al lado suyo.

Llegué hasta donde estaba Edward y me encogí en el sillón, escondiéndome un poco atrás de mi novio, él me agarró la mano, y, si no fuera imposible, hubiera jurado que estaba temblando levemente. Mi cuñada se sentó tipo indiecito en el regazo de Jasper y abrió la boca:

-Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos –una suave risita escapó de sus labios.-, quería comunicarles un problema futuro muy grave con respecto a la concepción de mi sobrino -tomó aire, como preparándose para anunciar una gran noticia y solemnemente anunció.-: ¡Edward no sabe controlar el momento en que va a venirse!-

Sentí un temblor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, sintiéndome extraña ya que éste provenía desde mi mano. Giré para ver cómo mi novio se encogió en el sillón, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo y luego cerrando los ojos, claramente pidiendo que los almohadones hicieran un complot y se lo tragaran.

Escuché un sonido raro y volteé para ver como Jasper se mordía los labios, tratando lo más que podía no reírse de su hermano, aunque estaba fallando en su intento de no hacerlo sentir miserable, Edward igual escuchaba sus pensamientos.

Miré a Alice, pidiéndole con la mirada que continúe, por lo menos para hacer pasar el momento. Sólo esperaba que no metiera más la pata, tenía miedo de que mi prometido explotara de vergüenza en cualquier momento, cualquiera tendría mi mismo miedo si lo sintiera temblar como temblaba en ese momento. Ella sonrió dulcemente y siguió.

-¡Pero no se preocupen! La solución está al alcance de nuestras manos… bueno, no lo piensen tan literal…- Edward apretó un poco más la mano y pude ver cómo Jasper temblaba de la risa contenida. La situación no me gustaba para nada, aunque tenía que admitir que imaginarme tener al problema de Edward al "alcance de nuestras manos" me daba un poco de gracia. Mandé una mirada asesina a Alice.- Bien, la solución está simplemente en explicarle a mi hermanito cómo se siente y en tener esperanzas de que sepa avisar a tiempo.-

¿Era yo, o la temperatura de la habitación había aumentado? Porque sentía como si el sol se hubiera instalado en mi cara. Edward abrió los ojos horrorizado y Jasper también, parece que Alice no había avisado a su marido los planes que tenía para mejorar la concepción de su sobrino/a.

-¿Y cómo se supone que le tenemos que explicar cómo se siente? Las sensaciones no se pueden explicar con palabras.- mi futura hermana se giró con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro para mirar a su esposo. La mandíbula de Jasper quedó colgando cuando los pensamientos de su mujer lo golpearon antes de que abriera la boca.

-Y eso vos lo sabés mejor que nadie, ¿No, mi amor?- mi mirada confundida fue a parar a un esquizofrénico Edward, que negaba desesperadamente con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡NO!- las voces de mi cuñado y mi prometido se unieron en la respuesta a la propuesta de Alice, que yo todavía no entendía.

-¿Qué otra propuesta tienen si tanto se niegan a mi idea, entonces?- el monstruito se cruzó de brazos con un puchero en su cara. Y yo todavía no entendía qué estaba pasando.

-Alice, mi amor. No quiero ofenderte, pero tu propuesta terminaría siendo _indirectamente_ una orgía incestuosa gay y capaz que lésbica, tanta morbosidad junta pasa los límites de mi moral y ética.- y las palabras de Jasper me hicieron reaccionar ¿Alice quería que su esposo le hiciera sentir un orgasmo a Edward? Mi cara enrojeció ante la idea, obviamente lo terminaríamos sintiendo todos, lo que explicaría las palabras antes dichas. Decididamente también sobrepasaba los límites de mi moral, mi ética, mi religión, mi inocencia, mi ingenuidad, etc. Podía aventurar que sobrepasaba los límites que le había impuesto a mi propia vida, aunque tuviera pocos.

-Alice, estás loca.- sí, las palabras de Edward eran perfectas para definirla: Alice está loca. La mencionada bufó y rodó los ojos.

-¿Entonces tengo que dejar el futuro de mi sobrino en una pobre explicación hablada?- la pregunta fue bien recibida con tres "Sí". La primera vez que hablaba desde que había llegado, aunque valía la pena votar por tu integridad física. Alice volvió a bufar y miró a su marido.- Bueno Señor Moral, Edward está esperando que le expliques.- Jasper la miró contrariado.

-¿Porqué yo?-

-Porque yo y Bella somos mujeres.- agradecí que omitiera la parte en que tendría que haber especificado que yo nunca lo había sentido.

-Es exactamente lo mismo.- bueno, ahora agradezco no tener ningún tipo de experiencia en el tema.

-Pero Edward quiere que le expliques qué tiene que hacer en el momento.-

-Edward no quiere que le explique nada, sólo quiere ir corriendo y encerrarse en el su cuarto para no escuchar ésta charla nunca más.-

-No importa, es necesario.- ante el evidente triunfo de su esposa, Jasper puso los ojos en blanco antes de dirigirlos hacia su hermano. Edward se enderezó un poco en el sillón y su mano se tensó en la mía, sus ojos le devolvieron la mirada a Jasper sólo un segundo antes de desviarla devuelta. Mi cuñado suspiró antes de comenzar.

-Lo mejor va a ser que Bella vaya arriba, no importa si es desde el principio o cambian de posición, tengan el frasco esterilizado a mano… literalmente- una mueca avergonzada cruzó su cara-, los vampiros tienden a ser bastante rápidos en sus primeras veces… Cuando sientas que el placer está llegando a su punto máximo va a ser demasiado tarde, no creo que tengas la voluntad de moverte para buscar un frasco en ese momento.- Dejó de hablar un momento como pensando, reordenadas sus ideas, me dio una rápida mirada y volvió a mirar a Edward que ahora lo miraba tímidamente.-Lo mejor sería que Bella tenga el frasco y le avises con alguna seña al momento que sientas los primeros temblores, tampoco creo que puedas hablar mucho. Que ella se encargue de retirarse y llenarlo.-

Vergüenza. Pánico ¿Qué yo me encargue? ¿Cómo se suponía que me iba a encargar de hacer algo que no sabía? Una ola de tranquilidad me invadió, pero mis dudas continuaron, ¿Dónde había que poner el fuckin frasquito? ¿Me iban a enseñar qué hacer a mí también? No sé si eso era lo mejor para la alta temperatura que había tenido mi cara hace unos momentos.

-Creo que estás confiando demasiado en la voluntad de Be…- la opinión de Alice no se completó, se había quedado totalmente en blanco. Una visión.

Sus ojos se llenaron de luz de nuevo, había vuelto. Una carcajada escapó de sus labios y sus manos fueron a parar a su estómago mientras Jasper trataba que no se caiga de donde estaba. Todavía entre risas, se arregló para completar una frase.

-Lo que yo decía… jajajajja… no hay que confiar en Bella.- el rojo furioso hizo acto de presencia en mi cara ¿Qué vio Alice? Me miró y trató de parar su risa una vez más.- No, no, no, Bella, el semen no sale disparado como si fuera el chorro de una manguera, mi vida.- ¿Qué le pasaba a los Vulturis que no venían a buscarme? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esta humillación? Ser demasiado ingenua e inocente. Mi cara me ardía y las lágrimas de vergüenza estaban apunto de salir, obviamente tendría que aguantarme porque sino sería más humillante todavía. No quise mirar hacia los costados, ¡No quiero ver los intentos de Jasper por no reírse! Tampoco quiero ver la mirada compasiva de Edward y Alice, decididamente, la alfombra es lo más interesante que hay en ésta casa.- El frasquito lo vas a poner cerca ¿Entendido?- me pude arreglar para asentir suavecito, sin mover la mirada de el interesantísimo hilo que se había descocido de mi tan querida alfombra. Escuché la suave risa de Alice una vez más.- ¡Ah! Y tratá de no temblar tanto…- ¿Esto es una pesadilla? Sentí el agarré de Edward un poco más fuerte. Desgraciadamente estoy despierta.

Otra suave risa llamó mi atención, levanté mi mirada tímidamente para ver a Alice dando saltitos en el regazo de Jasper.

-¡Bien Bella! ¡Así como te dije que hagas! - ¿Había tenido otra visión y yo no me había enterado? Muy probablemente. Al menos ésta es mejor que la otra.- ¡Nuestro trabajo acá está hecho! ¿O no, General?- Jasper asintió sonriente a la vez que se levantaba con su mujer en brazos, estilo recién casados. Nos echó un vistazo rápido e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo mientras sonreía.

Alice se rió más fuerte y levantó la cabeza por encima del hombro de su esposo. Un fuerte "Suerte" se escuchó, seguido por uno más bajo. La casa quedó vacía.

Miré nuevamente a Edward con la cara más roja que un tomate, él me miró y me sonrió tímidamente. Sólo quedaba nuestra parte.

* * *

Hey! me tardé menos que la última vez! ... creo... bueno, por lo menos es más largo... espero q les gusteee!! wiiii :D

En el prox cap. : LEMMON a full :P, sin interrupciones! jaja

Ah! y para todas: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! :DDD saben que me hacen feliz? bueno, ahora lo saben jej posta posta! no saben cuanto las kiero jaja.

Y bueno... me voy llendo bye bye :) bessitoss!


	7. Virgen

**Disclaimer: **Todo de Stephenie Meyer.

**¡****Advertencia!: **Un muy largo, extenso, amplio, prolongado, grande, duradero, interminable e inacabable capítulo única y exclusivamente de LEMMON. Abstenerse personas inocentes e ingenuas.

**Fértil.**

**7. Virgen.**

Me acomodé mejor en el sillón y tragué saliva, no animándome a voltear a ver a mi futuro amante. Mis ojos se dirigieron a la puerta por donde la parejita feliz de Alice y Jasper había salido y después a la alfombra de vuelta.

¿Por qué, después de tanto tiempo de esperarlo, me agarraba la timidez justo ahora, que tenía la oportunidad para hacerlo? Porque la timidez no me agarró justo ahora, siempre la tuve. Forma de ser idiota, ¿Para qué sirve ser tímido? A Edward le gusta verme ruborizada. Bueno, capaz que sirva para algo.

Mis ojos se desviaron en la dirección de mi prometido cautelosamente. Mi salto de sorpresa al encontrarlo mirándome sirvió para cortar un poco el ambiente, Edward se rió suave al momento en que pasaba su mano helada por mi mejilla caliente.

-Te ves hermosa con ese color en tu cara.- al escuchar el cumplido, me sonrojé más de lo que ya estaba.

-Lástima que yo no pueda vertelo a vos.- me sonrió y acercó sus labios a los míos, uniéndolos en un beso suave, casi inexistente.

Pasó sus manos por detrás de mi cintura y en un segundo sentí que me elevaba. Me separé un poco para ver que estaba siendo alzada estilo casamiento y que Edward me llevaba a velocidad normal hacia las escaleras.

Las cosquillas se apoderaron de mi estómago cuando me di cuenta del propósito del cambio de lugar. Si vamos a tener sexo, que sea en una cama.

-Puedo caminar sola.- giró sus ojos en un signo de exasperación.

-¡Qué poco romántica!- me reí y volví a besarlo, sin intención de separarme de sus fríos brazos ni de "caminar sola".

Apenas noté que habíamos subido las escaleras, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, formulando una pregunta muda: ¿Estás lista? ¿Estamos listos?

Asentí suavemente y él repitió mi movimiento, asintiendo también. Pateó suavemente la puerta para poder entrar y en un instante estuve acostada en la cama sin cubrecama (un detalle premeditado, supongo que por Alice…), mirando como sus manos buscaban algo en su ropa nerviosamente. Sus dedos se metieron en cada bolsillo de su campera y su cara de preocupación no tenía precio.

Silenciosamente, metí mi mano en un bolsillo sacando el frasquito que nos había dado Carlisle. Miré nuevamente a Edward y levanté el frasquito para que pudiera verlo.

-¿Estabas buscando algo?- sus ojos se dirigieron directamente al recipiente en mi mano y automáticamente sus manos se detuvieron en sus costados. Me miró con reproche.

-Podrías haberme avisado… ¿Cómo es que lo tenés vos?-

-Me lo había quedado yo, me sorprende que no te acordaras.-y con lo controlador que es en todo, realmente me sorprendió que no se acordara. Esto de ir a visitar al doctor debe estar trastornándolo.

Puse el frasquito en la mesa de luz, al alcance de cualquiera de los dos desde la cama, y volví a girarme para verlo a la cara.

-Supongo que habré estado pensando en otra cosa.- su sonrisa avergonzada dio paso a la mía traviesa.

-¿En qué tipo de cosas podría haber estado pensando San Virgen Edward?- dejó escapar una suave risa y posó una rodilla en la cama, para después colocar la otra y subirse completamente, arrodillándose al lado mío.

-Te sorprenderías.- me quedé sin aire cuando usó una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes, pero pude recomponerme a tiempo para responder.

-Sorpréndeme.-

Una de sus manos se deslizó suavemente por mi brazo y llegó hasta mi cintura, desde donde me jaló suavemente hacia él para poder unir nuestros labios. Con su otro brazo me empujó suave para apoyarme en la cama boca arriba, situándose él encima mío.

Sus brazos empezaron a moverse despacio por el contorno de mi figura, casi con miedo, deslizando sus dedos sin tocar más de lo necesario, nada. Mis manos, inquietas, buscaron las suyas, atrapándolas y llevándolas hasta el primer botón de mi camisa.

Contuve el aire cuando sus labios se separaron de mi boca y se deslizaron hasta mi cuello, iniciando un pequeño camino de besos. Cuando sus dedos fríos hicieron contacto con la poca piel que dejaba al descubierto el primer botón desprendido.

Sus manos se detuvieron en mi cintura y se separó de mí, mirándome con una sonrisa que pretendía ser burlona.

-Respira, Bella.- pero su tono de voz lo dejaba en evidencia, estaba nervioso, podía arriesgar que más que yo. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pasando por alto su comentario.

-No es el fin del mundo.- su sonrisa flaqueó, mostrando esta vez bien su nerviosismo.- Todo va a estar bien.-

Desvió la vista, jugando con sus dedos entre la tela del borde de mi camisa.

-¿Y si te hago daño?- levanté su mentón con una mano, dejando que nuestros ojos se unieran en una sola mirada.

-Ya tuvimos ésta conversación, sé que no serías capaz.-

-Los accidentes pasan.-

-Alice nos avisaría.-

-Alice se puede equivocar.- la irritación debió haberse notado en mi cara, porque una suave risa se escapó de sus labios.-Te ves tan linda irritada.-

Esta vez fue mi turno para girar los ojos.

-No tenemos el suficiente tiempo como para que andes cambiando de tema.- una mueca culpable apareció en su cara.- ¿Qué pasa? Sé que hay una razón más fuerte que el tema de mi seguridad.-

-No es más importante que el tema de tu seguridad.- volvió a desviar la vista y a jugar con la tela de la camisa.- Sólo es un poco más … _preocupante_… para mí, en éste momento y circunstancias…-

-¿Y qué es si se puede saber?- sus ojos dieron varias vueltas alrededor de la habitación antes de posarse sobre los míos.

-Nada muy importante…- mi bufido de exasperación debió haberlo convencido para seguir hablando.-… sólo estoy un poco nervioso…- como si no me hubiera dado cuenta…- … porque no tengo mucha idea de qué hacer.- no pude evitar reírme ¿Eso era todo?- No te rías, es importante para mí.-

-Jajaj… perdón… es sólo que nunca me hubiera imaginado algo así ¿Señor Perfecto no sabe qué hacer?- su mueca de disconformidad ante mi comentario me llevó a explicarme mejor.- No es que me ría de tu "preocupación", yo tengo la misma. Te estás olvidando que los dos somos primerizos.-

-Sí, pero yo soy el varón y yo soy el más grande… bastante más grande, se supone que debería saber más de lo que realmente sé.- mi mano se pasó por su mejilla, atrayéndolo hacia mí para unir nuestras bocas en un beso.

Con mi mano pude atrapar la suya y llevarla hasta los botones de mi camisa.

-Entonces quiero que me muestres lo poco que sabés.- sus ojos brillaron y sus manos empezaron a desabrochar lentamente los botones, todavía mirándome a los ojos.- Y después ya nos arreglaremos los dos con las cosas que no sabemos.-

Sonreímos al mismo tiempo y su boca fue a parar a mi cuello, terminando de desabrochar la camisa y levantando hasta mi cintura la remera que tenía debajo. Sus frías manos me dieron escalofríos mientras se paseaban por mis costados, tocando piel por primera vez.

-No sabía que tenías una remera debajo.- podría haber jurado que su voz sonó un poco decepcionada.

-Yo tampoco.- respondí levantándome en un codo y terminando encima de Edward en un giro.

Sus ojos me miraron inquietos y expectantes, pidiéndome permiso para hacer el próximo paso. Mis manos se juntaron con las suyas al borde de la remera y tiraron para arriba, logrando que la prenda se deslizara hasta quedar enredada en mis muñecas, para luego ser tirada al piso de la habitación.

Escuché un gruñido suave antes de poder entrever entre los mechones de mi pelo despeinado cómo la cara de mi prometido se desfiguraba. Una ola de angustia me recorrió entera, instalándose una presión en mi pecho que me ahogaba. Casi con lágrimas en mis ojos tuve el valor para hablar.

-¿Tan fea soy?- los ojos de Edward de inmediato se desviaron hasta los míos con la sorpresa impregnada en su mirada. Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Bella, sos la criatura más hermosa que vi en toda mi vida.- las palabras no hubieran tenido el mismo significado si no hubieran estado acompañadas por _ese_ tono de voz y _esa_ mirada, que me confirmaron que mis inseguridades no tenían real fundamento.

Sus labios se unieron con los míos en una caricia suave, acompasada, mientras sus manos daban vueltas por mi espalda. Su boca se deslizó por mi mejilla y después por mi cuello. Llegó hasta la base, paseando su lengua por los alrededores, no animándose a bajar un poco más.

Mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo sedoso, empujando suavemente hacia abajo, dejando que sus labios lleguen al borde del corpiño azul marino (pura casualidad) que llevaba puesto. Pasó la lengua por el borde de la tela y subió sus manos lentamente por mi espalda hasta llegar al broche. Habrá sido mi imaginación, pero juraba que sus manos estaban temblando.

Las tiras de la prenda cayeron hacia los costados, seguidas por el corpiño en sí. Las manos de Edward se tensaron y su respiración se volvió agitada, traté de hacer contacto visual, pero me encontré con que sus ojos no tenían espacio para otra cosa que no sean mis pechos.

Claro, nunca había visto nada igual antes… supongo ¿Pero es necesario quedarse así de quieto durante tanto tiempo?

-Edward… ¡Edward!- sus ojos se posaron en los míos y una mueca avergonzada se mostró en su cara.

-¿Si?... digo… em, perdón… yo solo estaba, estaba… nada.- me reí un poco y me incliné a besarlo.

-No pasa nada. Para eso estamos ¿No?- sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios con los míos.

Sus manos subieron lentamente, pasando sus dedos por todas mis costillas, dándome escalofríos a cada movimiento. En otro giro inesperado, terminé con mi espalda sobre la cama… y una de sus manos encima de una de mis tetas.

Retiró su mano empezando a pedir disculpas y tuve que contar hasta diez para no gritar.

-… de verdad no quise hacerlo… yo…-

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a terminar lo que empezamos si te estás disculpando cada dos por tres por algo que _tenés_ que hacer?- enfaticé un poco la palabra "tenés" a ver si por lo menos la responsabilidad opacaba sus "buenos modales".

-No lo voy a volver a hacer, lo prometo.- su risa aterciopelada inundó la habitación antes de sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos.

Sus manos viajaron hacia abajo por mis hombros y llegaron hasta cada uno de mis pechos, primero con un roce suave, haciéndome cosquillas y después animándose un poco más, explorando.

Su lengua empezó a hacer círculos por mi cuello cuando la yema de sus dedos pasó por primera vez rozando mis pezones. Un escalofrío me recorrió entera, provocando mi consiguiente temblor y a Edward riéndose suavemente en la base de mi cuello, lo que me causó más escalofríos.

No pude contener el grito que se me escapó cuando sus labios llegaron a mi pezón derecho, en una caricia suave. Sus manos pasearon por mi estómago un rato antes de que su lengua se animara a lamer, cuidadosamente, proporcionándome sensaciones nunca antes vividas, pero espectaculares. Mi respiración empezó a agitarse, convirtiéndose en jadeos a medida que su lengua jugaba conmigo y cambiaba de un pezón al otro.

Una de mis manos llegó a su pelo y la otra se deslizó por su cuello, tratando de tocar un poco más de piel. Pero el borde de la tela de su remera me devolvió a la realidad. Yo estaba semi-desnuda y él estaba completamente vestido. Qué injusticia.

Con un poco de esfuerzo pude separarlo de mi pecho, empujándolo hacia arriba para poder besarlo. Sus labios se sintieron más cálidos que antes por alguna razón. Mis manos se dirigieron al borde de su remera y tuve que despegarme de su boca para que la prenda se deslice fuera de mi vista.

Ahora sí pude sentir su frío pecho pegarse al mío, y la sensación realmente valía la pena. Mis manos viajaron por su espalda, contorneando todos sus músculos, para después pasarlas por sus brazos y tener la sensación de no poder despegarlas de ese lugar.

Volvimos a dar vuelta, quedando yo encima ésta vez, sentada sobre su estómago. Su lengua inspeccionando toda mi boca me distraía un poco de la tarea auto-impuesta de pasar mis manos calientes por todo su helado pecho.

Cuando mis dedos tuvieron la oportunidad de delinear cuidadosamente sus abdominales bien marcados, mi boca comenzó un sinuoso camino por todo su cuello. Besé y chupé la fría piel, pero no me animé a morder ni succionar. No por la razón que todo el mundo pensaría, la vergüenza había pasado a un segundo plano. Sin embargo, todavía recordaba el ruido sordo de Jasper impactando contra Edward el día de mi cumpleaños. Una desgracia que los vampiros tengan la piel tan dura, no quería que mis dientes sufrieran el mismo destino.

Y por fin llegué hasta la base de su cuello, en donde el estar sentada sobre su estómago se me hacía realmente incómodo, por tener que achicarme para entrar en el poco espacio. Con las manos me levanté y traté de volver a posicionarme un poco más atrás en la anatomía de mi amante, pero sus manos rápidamente se posicionaron en mi cintura, impidiéndome volver a sentarme.

Lo miré a los ojos preguntando silenciosamente qué pasaba. Susurró un leve "nada" inaudiblemente y desvió la vista, soltando el agarre en mi cintura. Lo miré extrañada posicionándome para poder sentarme de vuelta. Pero apenas posé el culo unos centímetros más atrás, entendí la razón de la incomodidad de mi prometido.

Di un pequeño salto de sorpresa (que incomodó más a Edward…) cuando sentí la dureza presionando contra mí. Algo que, no sé porque, no había tenido en cuenta. Era bastante obvio que tarde o temprano iba a sentirla ¿O no? Me reí de mi misma un segundo antes de ver la cara avergonzada de mi ángel. Sonreí tranquilizándolo y volviéndolo a besar, es tan dulce e inocente, _sólo quiero demostrarle cuánto lo quiero, que ya nada importa que no sea él y nadie más que él en éste momento_.

Bajé por su pecho tratando de besar toda la extensión de piel posible. _Porque lo amo tanto, porque es mi vida, porque quiero que sienta todo lo que siento._ Que sienta el amor en cada beso; el cariño en mis manos acariciándolo, tocándolo suavemente; mi comprensión en mis dedos jugando con su pelo.

Que se sienta seguro, igual que yo con él, que _yo voy a estar con él en lo que pase, en lo que decida, en lo que decidamos, juntos_. Que mis piernas sosteniéndolo contra el colchón signifiquen sus cimientos, _quiero ser la persona de la cual él dependa, porque yo dependo de él_. Quiero contenerlo por el resto de mi existencia, _que confíe en mí_ como lo hace ahora, dejándome hacer lo que yo creo que es mejor para él, lo que yo creo que le va a gustar.

Llegué hasta la cintura de sus pantalones, deteniéndome unos segundos y deliberando qué hacer. Subí la mirada hasta que se encuentra con la suya, él me sonríe, animándome a seguir con lo que había empezado. Un poco tímida, desprendí el botón y agarro el cierre, tardando años en terminar de bajar la cremallera.

Vi claramente su erección bajo los boxers, y, sin animarme a hacer nada más, apoyé mi mejilla sobre ella sintiendo calentito. Edward gimió por primera vez (risa de angelitos a mis oídos) pidiendo un poco más y sólo atiné a posar mis labios sobre la tela de los boxers soplando un poco, haciendo que se revuelva inquieto.

Coloqué mis manos al borde de los boxers y levanté la cabeza nuevamente, esperando que él tome la iniciativa. No me animo a dejarlo sin ropa, va más allá de mi misma (espero que con el tiempo se me pase). Me entendió y con un movimiento lento tomó mis manos entre las suyas, empezando a bajar la tela suavemente.

Estaba nerviosa. Más nerviosa de lo que había estado en toda mi vida. Pero también me sentía segura, porque sabía que quería hacerlo. _Porque quiero verlo feliz_, porque sé que es una forma de unirnos más. Quiero que sienta el placer y la lujuria como nunca lo sintió antes, _que se entregue a mí, porque yo soy la única que va a tener el derecho de guiar sus emociones hasta la cúspide_.

Vi su miembro frente a mí y recordé que no tenía idea de qué hacer. Él tampoco, pero se tomó con una mano y yo incliné la cabeza hasta sentir con mi boca la piel caliente, saqué la lengua y tanteé un poco. Lo escuché ahogar un gemido y removerse inquieto nuevamente. No es tan desagradable como me lo imaginé toda la vida. Solo es como un pedazo de plástico caliente, sin sabor. _Puedo acostumbrarme si de hacer feliz a Edward se trata. _

Vi como mueve una mano en dirección a mi cabeza apremiándome a empezar, pero la volvió nuevamente a su lugar sosteniéndose de las sábanas, con un poco de esfuerzo. La respuesta a su conducta llegó rápido a mi mente recordando todas las veces que se opuso a tener sexo conmigo "Puede ser peligroso, Bella" "Puedo matarte". Claro, morir con la cabeza aplastada no es lo mejor para una noche de amor. Aunque tengo que decir que tiene bastante autocontrol, hace rato que estoy deliberando en una posición no muy cómoda para él.

-Bella… por favor… - Bien, realmente, no tenía planeado que me suplicara. Pero se escucha tan lindo y frágil.

No lo quise hacer sufrir durante mucho tiempo más. Ensalivé mis labios y abarqué toda su extensión con la boca, procurando no tocar mucho con la lengua, seguía dándome un poco de impresión.

Mis labios acariciaron cada centímetro de su erección hasta que empecé a escuchar su respiración agitarse. Sus jadeos hicieron que me animara a pasar mi lengua por la piel caliente, con un gemido en respuesta. La sensación control se apoderó de mí, _yo lo domino, su placer depende enteramente de mí. _Esa misma sensación me impulsó a jugar un poco más con la lengua, presionando, lamiendo. Me atreví a succionar la punta y fue ese el momento en que Edward soltó un grito y yo me sentí completamente satisfecha con migo misma.

Pero después me acordé que dominar a mi futuro esposo no era el verdadero objetivo de todo esto, ni siquiera obtener placer lo era. Semen. Bebé. Mi boca se apartó inmediatamente del miembro de Edward, logrando un gran bufido de protesta. Volví mi cara hacia él, con reproche en mis ojos.

-Hay que llenar el frasquito ¿Te acordás?- se rió suavemente y pasó su mano por mi mejilla.

-Nadie se olvidó, Bella. Estos se llaman "juegos previos", te hubiera avisado si me hubiera ido a venir.- el calor que se apoderó de mis mejillas y mi cuello no tuvo comparación con ningún otro.

-Oh.- Claro, como no lo pensé antes.- ¿Y cómo es que sabés?-

Una mueca totalmente avergonzada apareció en su cara a la vez que desvió la vista.

-Em… bueno, se puede decir que no siempre puedo dejar de escuchar los pensamientos de todos en la casa… - su risa se unió a la mía unos segundos después.

-Entonces no parece que sepas tan poco… - me incliné sobre él hasta hablar a milímetros de su boca.-... podrías enseñarme.-

-Encantado.- mis labios taparon su sonrisa y mis manos volvieron a bajar por su cuerpo, llegando hasta sus abdominales y estancándose ahí.

Sus manos iniciaron un recorrido por toda la extensión de mis piernas, desde mis pantorrillas, pasando por mis muslos, hasta que se posaron, inocentemente, en mi cola. Me reí en su boca de la situación ¿Por cuánto tiempo habrá querido hacer eso?

Apretó más el agarre y de alguna forma volví a mirarlo desde abajo, habíamos cambiado de posición de nuevo. Sus manos viajaron desde mis caderas hasta mi cintura y se pasearon por todo mi estómago, mientras sus labios volvían a recorrer todo mi cuello.

De repente, sus manos llegaron hasta el borde de mi jean, haciéndome pegar un salto. Abrí los ojos y clavé la mirada en su cara.

-¿Puedo?- me reproché a mí misma, _ya debería estar preparada para esto. _Pero sus dedos jugando en mi vientre me producían sensaciones tan raras… - Estás segura conmigo, siempre. Necesito que confíes en mí.-

-No hubo un momento desde que te conocí en que no haya confiado en vos- sus ojos se iluminaron en un dorado más brillante.-, y ésta no es la excepción.- le sonreí animándolo a seguir.

Volvió a besarme y pasó sus dedos por debajo de la tela del pantalón sin desprenderlo. Los tan conocidos escalofríos se apropiaron de mí, haciendo que mis manos se cierren alrededor de sus brazos.

Sentí como el botón del jean se desprendió, y sus manos bajando el cierre. Solté un suspiro cuando la tela empezó a bajar por mis piernas. Miré fijamente su pelo color bronce mientras su lengua jugaba en mi ombligo.

Empezó a subir lentamente, repartiendo besos por todo mi estómago y deteniéndose en mi pecho por unos minutos. Llegó hasta mi boca y me besó hasta dejarme sin aire, las sensaciones se intensificaron a cada segundo, sabía lo que seguía a esto. Y lo quería.

Pasé mis manos por sus costados, llegando hasta las caderas y animándome un poco más, hasta encontrar el pantalón y los boxers amontonados a la mitad de sus muslos. Tiré hacia abajo, y él entendió perfectamente, porque me ayudó a despojarlo de sus últimas prendas.

Un calor me recorrió entera cuando una de sus manos finalmente se posó sobre mi intimidad, haciendo círculos con un dedo. Sus labios se volvieron más demandantes y de repente me encontré levantando el culo para poder sacarme la última pieza de ropa que me quedaba.

Nos separamos un solo segundo que bastó para que nuestras miradas se unieran en una y sepamos qué hacer. Con delicadeza, sus manos se abrieron paso por mis muslos separando mis piernas, mientras me volvió a besar dulcemente.

-Te amo.- su susurro pareció meterse dentro mío al mismo tiempo que sentí una presión en mi entrepierna.

Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo y mi corazón latió fuerte en mi pecho; con una dulzura infinita, Edward estaba entrando. El dolor dejó afuera todo el deseo de momentos antes, pero el precio sentir su respiración agitada en mi cara, sus ojos cerrándose fuertemente y su cara contorsionada de placer fue suficiente.

Repentinamente, un dolor más agudo que el anterior me invadió, haciendo que una lágrima bajara por mi mejilla.

-Perdón.- sus labios se encontraron con los míos y después acariciaron mi mejilla, secando todo rastro de dolor en mi cara.- No me di cuenta, esa tela es demasiado frágil.- el impulso de reírme fue opacado por el de no moverme, pero una sonrisa asomó en mi cara, haciendo juego con la de él. Casi sin voz, pude contestar.

-Esa tela no es lo único frágil ahí adentro.- me deslumbró fácilmente con una sonrisa antes de que mis manos viajaran hasta abrazarlo por la espalda, cuando el dolor menguó un poco.

-Lo sé…- sus labios pasaron a rozar mi cuello y al tiempo pude sentir que no había más espacio dentro de mí. Un gemido mezcla de dolor y placer se escapó de mis labios, logrando que sus brazos me encierren un poco más entre ellos.-… por eso te estoy cuidando.-

Nuestros labios se unieron otra vez y Edward comenzó a retirarse de nuevo, iniciando un vaivén lento. De a poco el dolor se fue convirtiendo en placentero, a la vez que mi respiración se acomodaba a la suya, acelerándose.

Escuchaba de vez en cuando uno que otro gemido suyo, que igualmente terminaba en mi boca. Y también gemidos míos que terminaban en la suya. Sus labios se separaron de los míos, recorriendo de vuelta toda mi mejilla y mi cuello, hasta que habló entrecortadamente en susurros, haciéndome temblar con su aliento helado, y no precisamente por el frío.

-Vamos a dar vuelta, amor.- y ahí lo recordé, se supone que tendría que ir arriba para recoger el semen en el frasquito, se supone que tendría que ser la persona cuerda en todo esto. No lo veía muy posible por como se me nublaba la vista cada vez que los labios de Edward pasaban por mi cuello.

La cama se hundió en el lugar donde mi prometido apoyó su mano para voltearnos. Giramos despacio, hasta quedar encima de él, literalmente sentada _sobre él_. En esa posición, todavía sin moverme, fue la primera vez que vi la sangre manchando toda la sábana. Rápidamente mi mirada se dirigió al lugar donde se unían nuestros cuerpos y después a Edward, que no parecía enterado de que su comida favorita se escurría por nuestras piernas.

-Ya te había dicho que mi perspectiva de tu sangre como alimento cambió radicalmente.- su voz suave llegó hasta mis oídos en el mismo momento en que iba a preguntar. Nos miramos a los ojos por un segundo antes de que él se levante con una mano para poder alcanzar mis labios.

Sentí un temblor en mi cintura y percibí sus manos heladas agarrándome delicadamente; el temblor provenía de sus manos. Dejó de besarme para poder apoyarse de nuevo en la cama y suspirar.

-Bella, el bebé y yo necesitamos que te muevas.- sí, pero ¿Cómo?

Su agarre sobre mi cintura empezó a empujarme suavemente para arriba, alentándome a hacerlo por mí misma. Apoyando las manos en su pecho y con un poco de fuerza, empecé a subir hasta que estuvimos unidos sólo por la punta. Y desde ahí empecé a bajar de vuelta, esta vez con ningún dolor (que no pudiera soportar) que me impidiera ver a mi ángel cerrando los ojos y jadeando.

Llegué hasta el fondo, soltando un gemido bastante fuerte, pero acompañado por uno de Edward; de esta forma se llegaba más hondo. Así iniciamos un nuevo ritmo, subiendo y bajando, bajando y subiendo, subiendo y bajando.

A pesar de que el esfuerzo esta vez era mío, no se me pasó por la cabeza siquiera pensar en quejarme, estaba demasiado bien. El deseo y el placer iban aumentando, las sensaciones me dominaban, no podía controlar mi respiración ni los gemidos que se me escapaban. Y la imagen de Edward bajo de mí en mis mismas condiciones sólo me excitaba más.

Sus manos pasaron de mi cintura cuando el ritmo ya se había establecido y viajaron por mis costados, deteniéndose en mis pechos, incrementando la cuota de sensaciones.

En un instante pude sentir un placer recorrerme entera, bajando por todo mi cuerpo hasta instalarse en mi vientre y entrepierna. Me quedé sin aire y temblé despacito cerrando los ojos, teniendo la necesidad de aumentar el ritmo mientras durara. Y así lo hice, hasta llegar al punto máximo, donde no pude más.

Me hubiera gustado poder dejar de moverme justo en ese momento en que las sensaciones me dejaron anonadada, pero una mano presionándose sobre mi cintura me hizo abrir los ojos.

-Bella…- su jadeo inaudible me llevó de vuelta a la realidad. Con las dos manos me impulsé para arriba, saliendo totalmente de esa unión tan cálida. No tuve oportunidad de preocuparme por la sensación de vacío mientras buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada el frasquito.

Lo vi al lado mío sobre la mesita de luz y lo agarré rápidamente. Volví a mi lugar, tropezándome con el borde de la cama, y cayendo de cara contra las sábanas. Sólo a mí me pasa esto en esta situación.

Me levanté y me senté sobre las piernas de Edward, viéndolo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una mano sobre su erección, aumentando el ritmo cuando me sintió sobre él.

Desvié la vista de sus labios para resistir la tentación de besarlo nuevamente y la posé sobre el frasquito para abrirlo, recordando lo que había dicho Alice. ¿Dónde es "cerca"? Este es uno de los momentos en que me arrepiento de nunca haber visto una película porno en mi vida. Las manos me temblaban cuando acerqué el recipiente a su miembro y remplacé su mano por una de las mías.

-Ya…-

Lo sentí tensarse y gemir más fuerte. Mis ojos se volvieron inmediatamente a su erección, de donde empezó a salir un líquido blanco. Coloqué el frasquito en un ángulo exacto, haciendo que se llene hasta el tope y después lo cerré con la mano libre, dejándolo otra vez sobre la mesita de luz. En ningún momento dejé de temblar.

Cuando el recipiente estuvo lleno y a salvo sobre la mesa, me permití soltar todo el aire que había estado guardando en mis pulmones. Me giré para poder ver cómo Edward abría los ojos y me miraba extasiado.

-¿Pudiste…? – me guardé el tono irónico para mí misma, él también había hecho su parte. Le sonreí y me acerqué a su cara, dejando mis labios casi tocando los suyos.

-Claro, nuestro hijo ya está adentro del frasquito.- me devolvió la sonrisa y con una mano me empujó sobre él, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se juntaran y nuestros labios se unieran.

-Fue lo mejor que viví en toda…- mi boca lo interrumpió, besándolo dulcemente.

-¿Tu muerte…?- me volvió a besar para interrumpirme, continuando él.

-Tu vida.- no sé de dónde sacó la sábana para cubrirnos, teniendo en cuenta que se había caído por el otro lado de la cama en algún momento.

Los ojos empezaron a cerrarse por las caricias dirigidas a mi pelo. Y, aunque intenté mantenerme despierta el más tiempo posible, disfrutando de su cuerpo bajo el mío y su voz sedosa tarareando mi nana, lo último que me acuerdo haber escuchado fue un suave "Te amo" antes de perderme en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Soriiii por tardar tantoo! esq acá no parece tan largo, pero juro q en mi compu síi era largasooo!! jaja y no saben lo q me costó hacerloo! una semana enteraa!

Y bueno, críticas por favor que sean suaves... es mi primer lemmon lemmon y soy sensible XD... nah posta, seguro las aburri un poco no? jajja

Bueno, de verdad espero q les haya gustado (de verdad de verdad!!) porq me costó un montonononnn ejje, y besitoss :)


End file.
